


Hashtag Meu Sapatinho de Cristal

by sweetwildflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, EXO - Freeform, KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romance, angst leve, coloquei tags de angst em inglês também achei chique, como sempre gente bêbada fazendo merda, conteúdo maduro motivo: chororô de jovem adulto indeciso, curious cat, exolipseficfest, insegurança explícita, menção!chensoo, menção!seho, na maior parte é pra ser draminha mesmo, no covid!au, não sei o que eu fiz aqui mas deu 25k, o que colocar aqui meu deus, plot 99, social media!au, tentativa de humor (foquem no tentativa), universtários!au, yukhei's voice: baekhyun and kai!... kaibaek!!!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwildflower/pseuds/sweetwildflower
Summary: Porque Baekhyun era azarado o suficiente e capaz de unir ofertas indecentes, uma hashtag nos assuntos do momento e Kim Jongin numa pergunta que deveria ser anônima.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 78
Kudos: 71
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Hashtag Meu Sapatinho de Cristal

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! 
> 
> Nem acredito que consegui terminar essa fic a tempo. Ufa! Foi uma jornada e tanto. Mas a partir do momento que eu vi o plot 99 na planilha eu simplesmente sabia que eu precisava desenvolvê-lo. Minha ideia inicial tomou proporções que eu não imaginava — um monstrinho de 25k —, mas tô muito feliz com o resultado. Felizmente tive uma beta incrível que fez a mágica dela corrigindo tudo e me deu muito incentivo para continuar! <3 Sem essa revisão minha narrativa com certeza estaria uma bagunça. Então, minha querida Beta, não sei se vai ler a fic aqui, ou se vai ler essas notas, mas caso esteja vendo, muito obrigada por tudo <3 E para a doadora do plot: muito obrigada pela oportunidade. Sua ideia me proporcionou trabalhar com um tema que há tempos venho ponderando desenvolver.
> 
> Tenho avisos sobre alguns pontos da narrativa, então por favor, se atentem aqui rapidinho: 
> 
> > A primeira música mencionada foi traduzida para o português, e os erros de digitação são intencionais
> 
> > Como é um social media!au, tentei meu máximo para reproduzir o básico das interações do twitter, desde formatação até respostas e… como posso dizer? Twitter culture? UAHSJAZHSAUSZJ Tentei meu melhor para deixar o mais próximo possível da realidade, mas como a formatação de texto do doc e do site não colaboram muito, não ficou exatamente do jeitinho que eu planejei... acontece. Espero que esteja compreensível mesmo assim
> 
> > Os nomes das pessoas e usuários do twitter são de idols mesmo! Tomei a liberdade de usar memes br para criar alguns deles porque é de consenso geral que os brasileiros carregam a indústria de memes nas costas, então não estranhem que a narrativa se passe na Coreia enquanto os memes são br :’) 
> 
> > Você pode encontrar a playlist da fanfic [aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3HNavHgibFySs9fzvITNSm)
> 
> Deve ter mais algum recado que eu acabei esquecendo, mas qualquer coisa eu volto para adicionar.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

Hashtag Meu Sapatinho de Cristal

Capítulo Único

Baekhyun ofegou sôfrego quando sentiu os lábios de Jongin beijando seu pescoço. Ele fechou os olhos, absorto em sensações demais para tentar processar, espasmos e arrepios que subiam a espinha como presentes divinos, obrigando-o a esboçar um sorriso de canto, absolutamente satisfeito.

Se alguém lhe dissesse que um dia estaria transando com um dos caras mais gostosos e incríveis de todo o departamento de Artes, ele provavelmente gargalharia. Mas o destino, se é que existia mesmo, era um cara meio entediado com a vida e resolveu escrever seus certos por suas linhas tortas até demais; delineando uma história que começava sete dias antes.

Baekhyun, como sempre, construía suas próprias desgraças, e aqui elas culminaram após algumas doses de tequila.

1.

Sábado ou _“A verdade é que cornos apaixonados estão propensos a frequentar festas onde a música que embala o ambiente é Creep, do Radiohead.”_

Ainda era sábado, Baekhyun presumiu após checar a hora com movimentos lentos, a visão embaçada pelos olhos marejados. Também gostaria de presumir que estava prestes a chorar por efeito de todo o álcool que tinha bebido, mas obviamente seu cérebro não mantinha a melhor das amizades com seu coração, então assumiu que sim, para sua humilhação, estava triste pra caralho por causa de Kim Jongin. Tudo bem. Baekhyun também era autoindulgente para sentir empatia por si mesmo, o que era ótimo. Chorar por causa de sentimentos unilaterais era a coisa mais comum do mundo. Porra, era 2020, ninguém escondia mais o fracasso emocional.

Foi por isso mesmo que ele desbloqueou a tela do celular e abriu o aplicativo do Twitter, pronto para se expor na única rede social que não cobraria soluções para suas crises existenciais.

 **goodbye baby, goodbye @suzynunaa:** porra moreno…

— Essa festa tá um porre — disse Kyungsoo, segundos depois.

Baekhyun bloqueou o celular antes de — tentar — prestar atenção no amigo, o corpo desleixado sobre o tapete da sala. Após alguns segundos silenciosos, Kyungsoo continuou:

— Odeio quando o Jongdae me arrasta pra esse tipo de lugar — murmurou olhando ao redor, as feições franzidas em estranheza.

Baekhyun acompanhou o olhar alheio. Apenas os dois estavam sentados no meio da sala, enquanto um corpo desconhecido dormia no sofá, largado sobre o estofado como se tivesse sido jogado ali ao descaso. Mais adiante, na cozinha, Jongdae conversava com algumas pessoas — Baekhyun jamais faria questão de contar ou saber quem eram —, as vozes animadas rindo ocasionalmente. As garrafas de bebida estavam em cima do balcão, e ele sentiu uma vontade repentina de beber mais algumas doses até ficar tão apagado quanto o cara no sofá, mas não tinha forças o suficiente para levantar. Também desconfiava que não teria equilíbrio caso tentasse, porque a sala estava girando cada vez mais rápido.

— O Jongdae tem um coração grande demais, cabe um monte de amigos, até os mais bizarros. Achei que principalmente você sabia disso.

— Tá me chamando de estranho, Byun? — Kyungsoo perguntou fingindo irritação.

Baekhyun riu.

— Admite, vai. Nós três somos estranhos o suficiente para frequentar festas como essa.

Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun de forma contemplativa, como se estivesse prestes a revelar uma questão filosófica que abalaria as crenças dele. — A verdade é que cornos apaixonados estão propensos a frequentar festas onde a música que embala o ambiente é _Creep_ , do Radiohead.

Como um estalo, a audição de Baekhyun captou a melodia baixa que ecoava. Então ele lembrou do celular esquecido em cima das pernas esticadas, suspirou e cantou arrastado o refrão. _But i’m a creep, i’m a weirdo…_ E somente depois respondeu: — Está insinuando que somos cornos apaixonados?

— Eu não sou, mas você é.

— Que porra, Soo…

— Tá triste de novo?

Baekhyun fez um biquinho involuntário, o estômago começando a carregar ondas tempestuosas. Logo sairia correndo para o banheiro mais próximo. Onde ficava mesmo?

— Ele é tipo um banheiro completo com hidromassagem e sauna e eu sou no máximo um penico encardido — disse derrotado, sentindo o olhar calmo de Kyungsoo queimando seu perfil.

Kyungsoo suspirou, provavelmente tão cansado quanto qualquer outra pessoa naquela casa meio vazia, meio cenário de um filme de terror numa noite de Halloween, e entreabriu os lábios pronto para fazer o famigerado discurso de melhor amigo que quer levantar a autoestima do outro. No caso dele era um discurso carregado de xingamentos piedosos e um encerramento com algo parecido com _você é foda, Baekhyun, puta merda, viu,_ mas antes que pudesse verbalizar a primeira sílaba, mais uma rodada de risadas altas e escandalosas escapou da cozinha. Ambos reconheceram o tom de Jongdae no meio das vozes, e trocaram um olhar significativo, palavras sendo desnecessárias para a conclusão que chegaram. _Precisavam ir embora, a festa estava chata, que vontade louca de mandar todo mundo ir se foder._

— Vou chamar ele num canto e dizer que estamos indo. — Kyungsoo avisou.

Baekhyun apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça antes de observá-lo sair de seu campo de visão e ir em direção à cozinha. A música do Radiohead estava no fim, suas últimas notas tocando alguma coisa no fundo de seu coração, partes de insegurança que odiava dar voz, mas que flutuavam frágeis na superfície da alma quando estava um pouco alcoolizado… talvez muito. Talvez sua visão estivesse enxergando tudo duplicado, seus dedos tão molengas quanto suas pernas, e Baekhyun sabia que precisava criar coragem para levantar e esperar Kyungsoo no hall de entrada da casa, mas foi mais fácil alcançar o celular que, neste ponto, estava espremido por sua coxa esquerda. Abriu o Twitter novamente, notando que tinha recebido três curtidas em seu último _tweet_. Por que será que chorar por fracasso amoroso e crush inalcançável sempre gerava engajamento? Todo mundo era tão fodido assim também? E se sim, onde se escondiam, o que comiam e como viviam?

Baekhyun só conhecia pessoas muito bem resolvidas, obrigado. Com vidas sexuais incrivelmente em dia — o que também era estranho, universitários tinham _mesmo_ tempo para esse tipo de libertinagem gostosa? —, contatos sempre apitando nas redes sociais ou pessoas que simplesmente… eram tranquilas. Que superavam fácil. Baekhyun queria ter o mesmo _tempo_ que elas, mesmo sabendo que era injusto, que era desrespeitar a si mesmo, e queria poder esquecer Kim Jongin de um dia pro outro, como mágica, _pufft_. Queria se livrar daquele maldito fantasma de sorriso bonito que o atormentava nos momentos mais aleatórios. Mas não podia. E era por isso que insistia naquela mania besta de enviar mensagens anônimas no _CuriousCat_ dele.

Começou com uma pergunta inocente depois de vê-lo pela primeira vez e stalkear cada perfil possível até encontrá-lo em absolutamente todas as redes sociais. Jongin respondeu que cursava dança contemporânea, e Baekhyun quis morrer apenas ao pensar nele num palco, imerso numa melodia, o corpo vibrando poesia. A questão era que Jongin não respondia todas as perguntas anônimas — porque obviamente tinha uma vida para viver e não passava muito tempo no Twitter, ao contrário de Baekhyun que tinha uma vida para viver e a passava _na_ rede social —, e por isso elas se acumulavam na caixa de entrada, segundo um _print_ postado por ele mesmo alguns meses antes. Mas ele respondeu a primeira de Baekhyun, e ela foi suficiente para incentivá-lo a enviar mais.

A partir daquele momento, Jongin era um inocente alimentando um monstro, e esse monstro era Byun Baekhyun, 21 anos, estudante de Comunicação Social com habilitação em radialismo, ou, como Kyungsoo tinha acabado de dizer, um corno apaixonado. O que o monstro-barra-corno fez? Continuou enviando trechos de músicas e poemas que escrevia nos lugares mais distantes do campus, sozinho, genuíno, com um codinome apenas dele. E Jongin, por algum motivo, respondia todas as perguntas com final _–BS_. Sim, Baekhyun admitia que era algo que tinha passado do limite há tempos. E sim, também assumia que era muito covarde continuar se escondendo em perguntas anônimas, mas, ei, quem é que nunca fez coisas que sabe que vai se arrepender no futuro? E continuou fazendo mesmo assim por muito, muito… muito tempo. Hein? Baekhyun fazia, e também assumia! _Todo mundo diz que o primeiro passo é aceitar_ , ele sempre respondia para Kyungsoo.

Agora ali estava ele, bêbado e triste, abrindo o _CuriousCat_ de Kim Jongin novamente. Baekhyun pensou em enviar algum trecho de música, e começou a prestar atenção na que estava tocando no momento. Como se fosse uma mensagem divina, a voz da Beyoncé cantava do jeito gostoso de sempre, e de repente tudo parecia se conectar. Como não poderia ser divino se estava ouvindo a voz de Deus?

Baekhyun jurou que estava conseguindo _sim_ pressionar as letras certas do teclado do celular, e que possuía resquícios de dignidade em algum lugar… bom, ele encontraria em breve.

Quando a voz de Kyungsoo o chamando ecoou da cozinha, Baekhyun foi mais rápido no que estava digitando, enviando a pergunta e bloqueando a tela do celular de qualquer jeito antes de tentar levantar e perceber que precisariam de um _uber_ para ir embora.

Horas depois, assumiria que das poucas coisas que lembraria daquela fatídica noite, a voz da Beyoncé cantando _Drunk In Love_ estava mais para a voz do demônio incitando jovens com tesão a cometerem crimes da carne, e Baekhyun foi inocente demais em não perceber antes que, se fosse para seguir a teoria, nada de bom viria de algo tão libidinoso. Afinal, de boas intenções o Inferno está cheio, e uma mamada e um copo de água não se nega a ninguém, seja pessoalmente ou por perguntas do _CuriousCat._

2.

Domingo ou _“Tragédia! Isso é uma tragédia!”_

Baekhyun não sabia qual parte doía mais. Tinha a forte impressão de que estava molhado — _por deus_ , torceu para que não tivesse feito xixi enquanto dormia — e o zumbido constante da geladeira velha ecoava pelo local como sua única companhia quando finalmente abriu os olhos. Era como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão, os músculos lamuriando enquanto se mexia lentamente em cima da cama. A primeira coisa que fez foi tocar a pélvis e o traseiro, percebendo que não estava molhado. Após soltar um suspiro aliviado, concluiu que não, não seria daquela vez que sua integridade seria manchada _literalmente_ por urina por causa de uma noite onde passou um pouco dos limites. Não que significasse que ele tinha alguma integridade sobrando no meios dos escombros que seu corpo era naquele momento.

Quando finalmente reuniu coragem suficiente e se sentou, reconheceu qual era o vencedor naquela batalha acirrada assim que sentiu o primeiro latejar acima dos olhos, intenso como o inferno, e grunhiu um xingamento. Nenhum desconforto muscular conseguiria superar o caos que era quando sentia enxaqueca.

Não devia ter bebido tanto. Kyungsoo com certeza já tinha preparado seu famigerado olhar com sobrancelhas arqueadas e o bordão: _“eu sempre aviso e você nunca me escuta, é impressionante”_ , que sempre dizia. Já Jongdae provavelmente nem estaria no apartamento. Era domingo, dia de almoçar com a família, um compromisso que ele nunca furava. Também não era como se a presença dele fosse amenizar a de Do Kyungsoo e seu balançar de cabeça em negativa, como um pai decepcionado repreendendo um filho que fez merda.

Bom, Baekhyun lidaria com ele depois.

Andar até o banheiro foi um sacrifício necessário. Se pudesse, ficaria deitado na cama como um vegetal murcho no fundo da geladeira pelo resto do dia, mas sentia o gosto ruim na boca de quem não escovou os dentes antes de dormir, e o cheiro pungente de bebida e… sabe-se lá o que que existia no ambiente da festa. Por isso, escavar sua humanidade em busca da dignidade ofuscada pela bebida requeria um longo tempo debaixo de uma ducha quentinha.

Ressaca nunca é fácil. Baekhyun tinha uma predisposição cruel para senti-la em intensidades que o deixava inapto a interações humanas pelo resto do dia, mas ainda era um jovem com muita fome. Assim que terminou o banho e escovou os dentes do jeito que deveria ter feito antes de dormir, foi até a cozinha tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível. O apartamento era minúsculo, Kyungsoo com certeza tinha ouvido seus passos do quarto ao lado, mas por algum milagre não saiu dele. Talvez, se fosse uma pessoa mais conectada aos sinais dados pelo universo, teria estranhado a atitude atípica do amigo. Kyungsoo sempre aparecia com um suspiro cansado, dando algum esporro chato sobre como _não era babá de ninguém, porra,_ e prepararia alguma coisa para o Baekhyun. Depois, daria-lhe algum remédio para dor de cabeça e muita água.

Mas Baekhyun não era nada intuitivo e apenas comeu o resto de uma pizza gelada perdida na geladeira antes de voltar para o quarto.

Foi… natural. Se no futuro fosse narrar aquele momento, diria que sim, havia estranheza nas atitudes de Kyungsoo, mas não era o fim do mundo. Em algum momento, Baekhyun eventualmente voltaria para o quarto, pegaria o celular, ativaria o wi-fi e ficaria longos segundos olhando com seriedade para o aparelho vibrando entre os dedos. Os segundos de espera que precediam o caos.

A ausência de Kyungsoo apenas adiantou o inevitável.

Baekhyun sentou na cama, afastando os cobertores embolados pro canto do colchão antes de acessar a internet. Dezenas de notificações apareciam em lista, anunciadas pelo celular bloqueado e mostrando _users_ curtindo alguma coisa em que seu perfil havia sido marcado.

— Puta merda, alguém fez _exposed_ meu? Mas eu não tenho nada pra ser exposto — murmurou confuso.

Foi somente quando abriu o aplicativo do Twitter que percebeu que, na verdade, a pior das dores que sentiria naquele domingo era a moral. E talvez uma vertigem causada por nervosismo.

As notificações eram muitas, mas todas eram comentários e _likes_ numa única publicação: uma resposta do _CuriousCat_ que Jongin tinha compartilhado no Twitter. Baekhyun sentiu o coração acelerar imediatamente, suas últimas lembranças da noite anterior pipocando dentro da cabeça, embaralhadas e letárgicas, mas vívidas. Com uma calma que se forçou a manter, sentindo como se estivesse tentando desarmar uma bomba, ou se equilibrando numa corda bamba acima de um precipício, abriu o _tweet_.

E então o choque. Baekhyun passou longos segundos olhando para o início da mensagem, sem querer clicar para ler o resto. Sentia as bochechas queimarem e os olhos marejando de vergonha. Sentia que poderia gritar por horas seguidas de tanto desespero, e depois se enterraria numa vala funda e ali esperaria o doce beijo da morte. Lembrava perfeitamente do momento que havia escrito aquilo, e poxa, tinha jurado que tinha sido algo minimamente compreensível.

_garpto ,. estive bebendo suco de melancvia / quero seu corpo aqwui… — dm._

A primeira coisa que pensou foi que Jongin, _se é que entendeu a mensagem_ , teve que decodificá-la. O segundo pensamento foi a resposta. DM. Mensagem direta. Ele sabia sobre seu perfil? Era impossível. Todas as perguntas eram enviadas em modo anônimo, sem expor o _user_ de quem mandou. A não ser que…

Ah, porra.

Baekhyun bloqueou o celular. Colocou o aparelho delicadamente sobre o colchão. Alcançou o travesseiro na cabeceira da cama, pressionou com força contra o próprio rosto.

E gritou.

O som abafado e desafinado durou alguns segundos até precisar respirar novamente, por isso afastou o travesseiro e o deixou largado no colo. Baekhyun estava suado, abalado por uma onda de frustração tão forte que não conseguia chorar, mesmo que quisesse, mesmo que as lágrimas estivessem ali, prontinhas para escapulirem.

Calma. Precisava de calma.

Com os dedos trêmulos, alcançou o celular de novo e clicou no link para ver a pergunta inteira. Imediatamente foi direcionado para o aplicativo do _CuriousCat_.

 **@suzynunaa** perguntou: garpto ,. estive bebendo suco de melancvia / quero seu corpo aqwui … querido, eu qwuero você afora mesmo nãp consegue tirrar os olhos da minha bunda hahahf quro te mamar -bs

**kimjongin**

Há 4 horas

dm.

— Burro, burro, bêbado burro e com tesão! E burro! — disse alto, culpando-se, culpando o universo e qualquer outra entidade que existisse e cuidasse do destino dos seres humanos bêbados e burros.

Lembrava claramente de ter ativado a opção de enviar a pergunta anonimamente, o que é que estava acontecendo com o mundo? De repente as coisas não estavam mais sendo ativadas mesmo depois de serem _claramente_ ativadas?! Iria processar o aplicativo! Ter raiva eterna de gatinhos curiosos! Baekhyun queria quebrar alguma coisa, mas lembrou que não teria dinheiro para ressarcir depois, então apenas pegou o travesseiro e gritou contra ele de novo.

Tudo bem, não teria raiva de gatinhos, porque eles eram lindos, fofos e amorosos.

Também não teria dinheiro para pagar o processo contra o aplicativo.

Só lhe restava chorar um pouquinho, desconsolado o suficiente para não perceber quando a porta do quarto foi aberta e revelou um Kyungsoo de pijama e feições preocupadas, o que indicava que ele estava dormindo.

Ele se aproximou rapidamente, sentando-se ao lado de Baekhyun com cuidado.

— O que aconteceu, hm? — perguntou, a voz mansa fazendo o coração de Baekhyun bater um pouquinho mais do jeito certo.

Baekhyun fungou um pouco, limpando as lágrimas que se acumularam nas bochechas.

— O Jongin me respondeu no _CuriousCat_.

— Ele sempre responde.

— Não, ele _me_ respondeu. Eu. Meu user.

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho em confusão.

— E…?

— Eu pressionei a opção de enviar no anônimo, mas aparentemente não funcionou. E agora acho que ele me chamou na dm. Como eu vou dar as caras lá pra explicar a mensagem bêbada que mandei? Tragédia! Isso é uma tragédia! — respondeu sentindo que iria chorar de novo.

Kyungsoo deixou um afago nas costas de Baekhyun, suspirando pesado como sempre fazia quando estava pensando demais ou tentando se controlar para não gastar o próprio réu primário contra algum colega de curso durante trabalhos em grupo.

— Mas seu _user_ ainda é o de anos atrás, quando você era fã de Miss A — disse simples.

Baekhyun empertigou a postura, os olhos arregalados pela ficha que tinha caído. Talvez não tivesse sido abandonado pelo universo e os deuses! Ainda usava a conta antiga, a foto era da Suzy — _e jamais deixará de ser_ , acrescentou mentalmente —, e como Kyungsoo também tinha uma _fan account_ , ninguém de seu círculo pessoal estava exposto ali. Jongdae tinha uma conta pessoal, com a foto dele e tudo, mas era privada. Baekhyun nunca poderia ser ligado à seu próprio rosto e informações e… tudo isso.

De alguma forma, ainda estava protegido. Jongin o respondeu em uma pergunta bêbada e excitada, mas e daí? Baekhyun nunca permitiria ele descobrir o verdadeiro dono do @suzynunaa.

— É por isso que eu te amo! — exclamou animado, se virando para dar um abraço em Kyungsoo.

— Tá, tá. Mas e aí, o que você mandou pra ele? — perguntou quando o abraço terminou.

Baekhyun deu um sorriso fraco, as bochechas corando com força. Kyungsoo e Jongdae o infernizariam eternamente por causa da mensagem. Era o preço que pagaria por pensar com o pau bêbado, e não com a cabeça de cima.

— Vamos ver as respostas do _tweet_ , teve gente que me marcou e tudo.

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos.

— Baek. Qual foi a pergunta?

— Não. Você vai rir.

— Óbvio que vou! Ah, acho que vou ligar pro Jongdae, ele _precisa_ ver isso.

— Soo… — pediu num murmúrio, fingindo um biquinho que não comoveu nem a si mesmo.

— Tudo bem, não vou ligar pra ele — respondeu depois de revirar os olhos. — Você é sempre tão dramático, acha que eu vou fazer o quê? Lembrar você disso pra sempre?

Baekhyun apenas olhou para Kyungsoo com as feições sérias, o que confirmava que sim, ele sabia que seria lembrado daquele episódio para sempre e em todas as próximas encarnações.

— É, você tá certo — Kyungsoo admitiu —, mas eu não usaria isso pra te magoar. Um dia essa situação vai trazer apenas risadas pra você também, a única diferença é que eu estou rindo desde já. — Eles trocaram um olhar. Baekhyun manteve as feições de outrora. — Ah, esquece. Eu vejo depois pela minha conta.

— Okay, lunamymoon — provocou enquanto pegava o celular novamente, o polegar deslizando pela tela enquanto lia com curiosidade as respostas das pessoas.

Durante alguns segundos, ninguém falou nada. Estavam imersos demais nas reações, e principalmente, na quantidade de pessoas que estavam interagindo. Baekhyun acabou soltando um riso nasalado, divertido por causa de algumas respostas que falavam sobre ele estar obviamente bêbado.

— Esqueci que as pessoas shipam vocês — Kyungsoo comentou antes de rir breve. — Olha essa! Sempre tem alguém para escrever alguma _fanfic_ com tragédias da internet.

Eles abriram uma conversa no meio das respostas. Baekhyun mordia o lábio inferior enquanto lia, o nervosismo anterior dando espaço para a vontade de comprar uma passagem para um país distante, mudar-se e nunca mais aparecer na faculdade. A maioria das contas eram pessoais, rostos conhecidos que via no campus.

 **[yeri? yeri!] @yeriirey:** hmm a fanfic do anônimo do curious cat tá tomando novos rumos

| **pq ela desce sobe empina e rebola @booyajoy:** o que será que vem aí

| **[yeri? yeri!] @yeriirey:** jongin webdom, uh?

| **pq ela desce sobe empina e rebola @booyajoy:** credo garota vira essa boca pra lá! mas e aí vai escrever ou não

| **cansada. @fairywendy:** as bonitas estão aqui de conversa mas responder as mensagens do grupo do seminário que é bom nada né

Kyungsoo soltou uma risadinha. Baekhyun saiu da conversa e decidiu continuar lendo respostas aleatórias.

 **jaehyun @jaehyunb0m_:** respondeu na dm né safado

 **lion? @jung_woo:** o que aconteceu? tava lavando o cabelo

| **rrrrraw @yu_ta:** o anônimo bs se identificou e tava bêbado pra cacete btw

| **lion? @jung_woo:** bêbado e com tesão receita pra fracasso mas talvez caminho pro coração do @ who knows

 **link pra mudar o facebook de cor @nananayeon:** não acredito que é o dono das poesias lindas!!!! eu sou apaixonada por tudo o que você escreve por favor ENTENDA

 **quer dançar? o tigrão vai te ensinar @hooooshi:** se conseguir conquistar esse coração me avisa pra eu tentar também

 **you gotta be bold @seulgi_:** bs se identificou! ATENÇÃO ISSO NÃO É UM TREINAMENTO ele se identificooooou vou seguir a lenda NESTE MOMENTO

— Pelo menos vai ganhar um monte de seguidores. Me marca em algum _tweet_ , quero biscoito também.

Baekhyun preferiu não responder.

 **vai luan @hyuckbestboy:** todo esse dengo com anônimo quando eu sempre estive aqui é assim que você me trata kim jongin?

| **shipo o et bilu com o chupa cu de goianinha @renra:** o mesmo vale pra mim

| **vai luan @hyuckbestboy:** ele não quer a gente, namora comigo então

| **shipo o et bilu com o chupa cu de goianinha @renra:** já namoro bobão

| **vai luan @hyuckbestboy:** te amo mô

| **shipo o et bilu com o chupa cu de goianinha @renra:** também te amo mozinho

— Eles não são nossos calouros? — perguntou Kyungsoo. — Lembro deles andando pelo campus de mãos dadas.

Baekhyun suspirou. — Só a gente é sozinho nessa vida… namora comigo também.

Kyungsoo riu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. — Tudo bem, então se prepare, vou roubar seu coração das mãos do Jongin. Falando nisso, ele não respondeu ninguém?

Baekhyun procurou alguma resposta dele, encontrando uma conversa que, se pudesse escolher, preferia nunca ter visto.

 **construo bar em casas + info no fixado @yeollie:** hmmm será que mais alguém vai conseguir conquistar esse coração

| **kj @kjonginn:** não tem mais ninguém no meu coração além de você otário

| **construo bar em casas + info no fixado @yeollie:** só tem eu porque arrombei a porta pra entrar

| **veterinária por odiar humanos @vivivivi:** que bonito será que tô atrapalhando o casalzinho aí

| **kj @kjonginn:** achei que fôssemos trisal

| **veterinária por odiar humanos @vivivivi:** eu até aceitaria

| **construo bar em casas + info no fixado @yeollie:** de você não duvido nada

| **medicina por amor @guardiansuho:** hahaha

| **construo bar em casas + info no fixado @yeollie:** a verdade é que pra conquistar o coração de pedra do jongin só com reza muito brava! e @guardiansuho oi sumido tava onde que não aparece em casa desde ontem

| **veterinária por odiar humanos @vivivivi:** ainda bem que amo ajoelhar e rezar

| **kj @kjonginn:** pelo amor de deus…

| **construo bar em casas + info no fixado @yeollie:** não falei? um homem religioso desses, bicho

— Isso não quer dizer nada — Kyungsoo se adiantou em dizer assim que Baekhyun bloqueou o celular.

— Isso quer dizer que o Jongin não é o tipo de cara que se conquista com mensagens anônimas. Ou que se conquista de modo geral. — Baekhyun afirmou.

— Ele adora os seus poemas, o que significa que adora uma grande parte sua, uma das mais lindas — Kyungsoo insistiu. — Qual é, Baek… não fica assim.

Baekhyun sorriu pequeno, o efeito do remédio para a enxaqueca surgindo lentamente. — Tudo bem, eu nunca tive esperanças com ele, você sabe.

Um silêncio novo se instalou entre eles. Kyungsoo ponderou antes de dizer:

— Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que precisa descansar mais um pouquinho. Ou se você preferir, posso te fazer chá e biscoitos.

— Não precisa. Sei lá. Só quero ficar sozinho agora. — _E pensar sobre como eu simplesmente ofereci uma mamada pra um cara através do CuriousCat_ , acrescentou mentalmente.

Kyungsoo sorriu amigável, sabendo que Baekhyun precisava de um tempo para processar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tão calmo quanto chegou, ele saiu, uma promessa de apoio e carinho no olhar antes de finalmente fechar a porta.

Baekhyun dormiu pelo resto do dia.

Quando a noite chegou, foi acordado pelo corpo frio de Jongdae o envolvendo num abraço apertado.

— Sai de cima de mim, tá me esmagando… ugh — reclamou com a voz rouca, o corpo mole e sonolento.

Jongdae deixou um beijinho no pescoço de Baekhyun e sentou ao lado de seu corpo largado na cama. — O Soo já me contou tudo o que aconteceu.

— Então você entende que tudo o que eu quero agora é sumir do planeta Terra e nunca mais voltar.

Jongdae riu.

— Se descobrir como sumir assim me conta, por favor.

Baekhyun fez um biquinho, a necessidade de receber carinho falando mais alto sem que percebesse. Jongdae afagou seu cabelo bagunçado, o sorriso gentil de sempre adornando os lábios finos como promessa de que tudo ficaria bem no final. Baekhyun queria muito acreditar naquilo.

— É sério, eu só… alguém pode me descobrir a qualquer momento. As pessoas são curiosas na internet. Elas pesquisam e acham.

— Você não deixou nenhuma informação no seu perfil que possa te denunciar, fica tranquilo. E se alguém descobrir e te encher o saco é só chamar o Kyungsoo pra dar um safanão nele.

— Vocês vão me proteger?

— Sempre, Baek.

— Hm… acho bom mesmo...

Baekhyun se rendeu ao sono novamente, tendo como última lembrança daquela noite o toque suave de Jongdae.

3.

Segunda-feira ou _“Na vida real, ninguém se importa se você é famosinho na internet ou não. Tenha um bom dia.”_

É uma longa história.

Ela começou com a primeira mensagem anônima, claro, mas o que veio depois foi… bom, Baekhyun não esperava aquela comoção. Escrever poemas sempre foi a forma que encontrava de lidar com todos os sentimentos que tinha, principalmente amorosos. Sentia-se piegas na maioria das vezes, mas funcionava. E no caso de Jongin, trouxe muito mais do que satisfação pessoal para seus cenários imaginários, porque ele o respondia, elogiava, e dizia que eram lindos.

As pessoas começaram a falar aos poucos, e Baekhyun percebeu que muitas curtiam o que escrevia. Kyungsoo havia dado a ideia de criar um perfil no Instagram e colocar tudo lá, mas Baekhyun negou. Não gostava da ideia de ser exposto na internet, apenas a suposição de ser observado por pessoas online o incomodava. Por isso passava bons minutos rindo dos comentários e das teorias. Um dia, era apenas o anônimo BS, e no outro era um homem apaixonado galã de filmes de comédia romântica.

Era como se acreditassem que ele fosse se identificar a qualquer momento, Jongin se apaixonaria por ele e então viveriam uma vida felizes para sempre. A realidade? Baekhyun revelou seu _user_ sem querer porque estava bêbado e com tesão. Nada para se orgulhar ou preencher roteiros de filmes dos anos 90 estrelados pela Julia Roberts.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, pensou seriamente em ignorar as aulas e fingir algum resfriado, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de se colocar em risco e estourar o limite de faltas de novo. Então se levantou, respirou fundo depois que lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, se encarou no espelho e disse:

— Você é apenas Byun Baekhyun no campus. E nada além disso.

Também não teve coragem de ficar no Twitter. Com a respiração presa nos pulmões, ele privou a conta sem ver as notificações, e só voltou a respirar quando saiu do aplicativo. Era mais fácil esperar a poeira baixar ou… acalmar o que quer que suas atitudes tivessem causado. Tudo estava virando uma bagunça e, embora tivesse afinidade com a situação, não era bom em lidar com ela. Baekhyun era um grande bunda-mole, do tipo que preferia varrer tudo para debaixo do tapete. E não se arrependia nem um pouco depois.

Ah, teria muito para conversar com a terapeuta.

— Bom dia, garanhão.

Baekhyun fez uma careta quando ouviu a voz animada de Jongdae. Kyungsoo estava em pé, encostado no balcão pequeno, porque não tinham cadeira para colocar ao lado dele — e quando tinham dinheiro para investir nelas, preferiam gastar em pizzas. Mais uma manhã atípica de um universo utópico onde eles milagrosamente não acordavam atrasados para as aulas. Coisa rara mesmo.

— Quem é garanhão? Você?

— Não sou eu que estou prestes a conquistar um cara da trupe dos modelos de cueca da Calvin Klein — respondeu com um sorriso animado.

— Credo, Jongdae, já combinamos de não chamar eles assim! — Kyungsoo exclamou, dando mais um gole no chá que bebia.

Jongdae bufou e revirou os olhos.

— Eles são grandes gostosos e poderiam ser modelos de cueca, qual o problema do apelido?

Baekhyun se manteve em silêncio enquanto ia até o fogão e se servia com o resto do chá.

— Se usar uma entonação mais afetada, vai parecer que somos adolescentes num filme de romance água com açúcar — Kyungsoo apontou.

Jongdae pigarreou, afinou a voz e disse: — Oh, não! São os modelos de cueca da Calvin Klein! Baekhyun, veja aquele, é Kim Jongin! Que lindo! Eu só queria beijar aqueles lábios gostosos, hmmm...

— Você é tão imbecil às vezes — Kyungsoo reclamou.

Baekhyun segurou a vontade de rir.

— Só quero animar um pouco o Baek, seu insensível.

— Ele parece bem animado pra mim.

Ambos se voltaram para Baekhyun, os olhares analíticos passeando breves em suas feições neutras.

— Viu? Ele tá tristinho.

— Ele tá normal.

— Eu me sinto triste — Baekhyun interferiu.

Jongdae olhou para Kyungsoo com superioridade, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em convencimento.

— Foi o que pensei, querido. Por isso acordou tão cedo? Nunca acorda na hora certa quando tem aula de manhã.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em negativa, o ignorou e foi até a pia para lavar a própria xícara já vazia.

— Acho que dormi demais, na verdade. Mas nem queria ir pra aula hoje — Baekhyun respondeu.

— Se te serve de consolo, acho que ninguém descobriu nada. Passei um tempo verificando isso quando acordei.

— Porque você me ama, né, Jongdae?

— Te amo um montão! — Jongdae respondeu enquanto ia até Baekhyun, deixando um abraço apertado nele. — Te amo mais que o Kyungsoo — provocou.

Kyungsoo esboçou um sorriso no canto dos lábios, juntando-se a eles em seguida para um abraço triplo, as mãos cheias de espuma de sabão evitando tocá-los para não molhar nada.

— Eu te amo mais, Baek — sussurrou alto o suficiente para Jongdae ouvir.

Um riso abafado soou entre eles.

— Obrigado pelo apoio. Amo vocês. — Eles encerraram o contato. Jongdae cruzou os braços, o quadril encostado na bancada. Kyungsoo voltou até a pia. — Ainda não tive coragem de responder o Jongin.

— Por quê? — Jongdae perguntou.

— Sei lá, e se ele me achar um bobo? Ou infantil? E eu literalmente me ofereci pra– hm. Enfim.

— Sobre a parte da mamada, acho incrível. Queria que alguém me oferecesse assim também, do nada… — Jongdae murmurou, o olhar contemplativo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

— Tá, eu já decidi. Vou apagar a mensagem privada e continuar mandando poemas com o pseudônimo BS.

BS de Bae Suzy. Baekhyun teve o cuidado de não colocar nada, absolutamente nada que poderia conectá-lo ao seu nome real. E naquele momento, a decisão de anos antes era um alívio.

— Ah, não. Você vai fazer aquilo de novo. Vai fingir que nada aconteceu e ignorar a chance de falar com ele — Kyungsoo afirmou.

— Eu nunca fiz isso!

— Quer mesmo que eu faça uma lista de todos os momentos que teve a chance de se colocar no radar dele e não usou? Okay, a primeira vez foi no primeiro festival de dança que ele participou. Você estava na primeira fileira e ele sorriu diretamente pra você–

— Ele não sorriu pra mim — interrompeu. — Tinha um monte de gente que poderia ter sido dona daquele sorriso. E eu– não precisa listar nada, está bem?

— Foi diretamente pra você, porra, eu vi isso — Kyungsoo continuou. — E também teve aquela vez, no segundo ano, quando a gente encontrou o clube dos modelos de calendário gay na balada–

Foi a vez de Jongdae interromper, questionando como se estivesse ofendido: — Por que eu não posso chamar eles de modelos da Calvin Klein se você chama eles de clube dos modelos de calendário gay? Isso é injusto.

— Essa não é a questão — Baekhyun interveio.

— A questão é que você tem a chance de iniciar uma conversa com ele, criar uma amizade e quem sabe no futuro até dizer quem é — disse Kyungsoo.

— Vamos aos fatos. Primeiro: ele me conhecia como BS, e agora tem meu _user_ do Twitter. É através desse perfil que eu poderia criar uma amizade com ele. Me baseando nesse contexto, vem o segundo fato: o Jongin tem um monte de seguidores em todas as redes sociais, porque é incrível e lindo, com certeza com seguidores tão lindos quanto ele disponíveis. Aquele cara que cursa Letras, o Yukhei, vive comentando as fotos dele. E é um gostoso também, cobiçado por metade da universidade. Ou o Taeyong, que também cursa dança. Só falta comer ele com os olhos, e eu não julgo, porque queria fazer o mesmo. Todos perfeitos como o diabo e eu apenas um _fan account_ dedicado a uma artista de k-pop. Entende a diferença?

— Me poupe, Baekhyun. Você tá achando desculpas pra não falar com ele, esse discurso não me engana. Até porque teve aquela festa que você ficou com o Yukhei, o que prova que você é sim um grande gostoso que chama a atenção e tem admiradores por aí. Também escreve poemas! Você é um doce e sabe disso. Esse drama todo com o Jongin não é novidade pra ninguém, e não adianta vir com argumento fútil, porque isso não faz seu tipo. Na vida real, ninguém se importa se você é famosinho na internet ou não. Tenha um bom dia.

Kyungsoo colocou a xícara já lavada para secar, saiu da cozinha, e segundos depois a porta da sala foi fechada.

Jongdae e Baekhyun se entreolharam.

— Você sabe que ele tem razão.

— Ah, não, Jongdae. Você também não.

Toda vez que repassava mentalmente aquela história que havia começado três anos antes, Baekhyun tentava criar uma sinopse para resumir tudo — lê-se resumir para se justificar pra terapeuta, que nunca caía naquele papo —, e ela era mais ou menos assim: _era para ser um crush pequeno, sabe. Um amor bobo, de rede social, simplista e passageiro. Mas o tempo passou… e se tornar um ouvinte deprimido de Creep foi inevitável_. E depois sempre imaginava a voz pomposa de um narrador dizendo _“Um Namoro Imaginário”, em breve nas melhores livrarias._ Coisa de gente doidinha de paixão. Baekhyun era doidinho de paixão. A terapeuta sempre ajeitava o óculos na ponta do nariz e escrevia alguma coisa na ficha dele depois de ouvir aqueles devaneios. E Baekhyun sempre ignorava quando ela respondia que estava na hora de ele repensar um pouco os motivos que o levavam a continuar no anonimato, desde que era um rapaz muito bonito e cheio de qualidades.

Baekhyun se achava um cara bonito e cheio de qualidades, e saía com algumas pessoas de vez em quando. Era raro, mas saía. Achava-se sim uma pessoa interessante. Só que não tão interessante para alguém como Kim Jongin, que andava com pessoas que pareciam modelos — de cueca da Calvin Klein, e também de calendários gays —, mas até aí estava dentro do padrão. Pessoas bonitas _demais_ saíam apenas com seus semelhantes. Andavam em bando. Essas coisas.

Tudo o que sabia era que Jongin conseguia inspirá-lo a concluir os melhores poemas, os mais genuínos, os que mais desabafava e _gostava_. Baekhyun se sentia bem escrevendo e pensando nele. Acreditava que estava delineando limites confortáveis daquela maneira, e por isso não sentia a necessidade de contar que era o BS. Mas às vezes a solidão batia. Às vezes, como na noite de sábado, pegava-se pensando como seria sua vida se pelo menos _tentasse_ conquistar Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun se achava um cara bonito e cheio de qualidades, mas coragem para chamar um cara como Jongin para sair não era uma delas.

E tudo bem. Tudo bem mesmo. Sabia que o próximo ano na faculdade seria seu último, e que, eventualmente, não o veria mais no campus. Esqueceria-o definitivamente, como todas as pessoas que invejava por serem tão desapegadas amorosamente e que esqueciam umas às outras com facilidade. Baekhyun era muito bom em sofrer em silêncio por paixões unilaterais, _pff_ , essa sim era sua maior qualidade!

Só precisava torcer para que ninguém desse uma de FBI e investigasse seu perfil até encontrá-lo, porque não sabia como olharia na cara de Jongin caso acontecesse.

Okay. Plano traçado.

Então ele se despediu de Jongdae, prometendo que enviaria uma mensagem de socorro caso precisasse, e saiu rumo ao campus. Tudo sob controle. Na mais perfeita ordem. A vida continuaria a mesma: estudar, evitar chorar em algum canto quando descobria que precisaria fazer algum trabalho complicado, e não olhar diretamente nos olhos de Jongin e seus amigos gostosos como o inferno caso os encontrasse.

Algumas horas depois, durante a aula, recebeu uma mensagem de Kyungsoo no KakaoTalk.

 **Soo** 💖

ei

desculpa sobre hoje mais cedo

é que eu odeio quando você se subestima assim

não quero parecer que tô te forçando a falar com ele

a decisão é apenas sua

Baekhyun respondeu com o coração batendo mais calmo. Tinha passado bons minutos pensando sobre a conversa.

eu sei, meu amorzinho

é só que… acho que gosto muito dele

a ponto de ter medo de falar pessoalmente com ele e ele me ignorar

acho que prefiro continuar anônimo pra evitar me machucar

talvez eu tenha colocado ele num patamar intocável que nunca me daria uma chance

 **Soo** 💖

acha mesmo que ele te rejeitaria a ponto de te machucar? o jongin não parece ser esse tipo de pessoa. acho que ele seria gentil contigo

e se não fosse eu mesmo daria um jeito nesse vagabundo

você me protegeria também? :(( te amo

 **Soo** 💖

também te amo

quando chegar em casa vamos comprar pizza e maratonar a nova temporada de dark

mas eu não entendi nada da primeira

 **Soo** 💖

quando te expliquei você disse que tinha entendido

eu menti :((((

 **Soo** 💖

esquece dark

quando eu chegar em casa vou te deitar na porrada

ou você pode…

deixa pra lá

 **Soo** 💖

desembucha

ou você pode realizar aquele desejo que o jongdae falou hoje cedo… hehe

E foi com o perfil bloqueado por Kyungsoo que Baekhyun encerrou as primeiras aulas.

A coragem para acessar as redes sociais novamente surgiu após a necessidade. Precisava responder algumas pessoas no perfil da rádio. Tinha esquecido totalmente dela desde sábado, e sabia que ainda não tinha pauta definida para o próximo programa. Mesmo que tudo estivesse desorganizado, ainda precisava manter pelo menos o perfil em dia.

Fazer os programas noturnos da rádio com Kyungsoo era parte de um estágio do curso que Baekhyun continuava com gosto. Amava apresentar o _Corujinhas_. Era um compromisso que mantinha fielmente, há dois anos, todas as quartas e sextas. E todas as publicações a respeito dos programas eram de sua responsabilidade. Na última sexta-feira, o tópico de discussão havia sido uma votação para definir uma lista de melhores barzinhos próximos do campus; e o critério envolvia custo-benefício, melhor calçada para sentar bêbado enquanto espera o _uber_ e um monte de outras inutilidades que ele e Kyungsoo tinham inventado só para deixar tudo mais divertido. Ainda não tinha lido as respostas dos resultados das votações.

 **toda quarta e sexta-feira! @yonseicorujinhas:** E aí? A lista de melhores barzinhos finalmente saiu! Espero que tenham gostado 💖 Se tiverem alguma sugestão para o próximo programa, pode deixar aqui nos comentários também. Nos vemos na próxima quarta-feira, Corujinhas!

Eles conseguiam manter certa audiência, principalmente por causa do horário que o programa acontecia. Por isso, também recebiam respostas com certa frequência. O que Baekhyun não imaginava, era que receberia o dobro delas no último _post_. E, enquanto passeava a atenção nelas, não deixou de notar um apelo novo.

 **link pra mudar o facebook de cor @nananayeon:** fala sobre o anônimo no cc do nini !!! _[pq eu teria medo de viadinho se sou um?, [yeri?yeri!], veterinária por odiar humanos e outros 7 curtiram o tweet]_

 **vai luan @hyuckbestboy:** faz um programa só com top melhores músicas da taylor swift

 **[yeri? yeri!] @yeriirey:** o anoooon fala do anon

 **pq ela desce sobe empina e rebola @booyajoy:** quero atualização da fanfic do anônimo apaixonado, ele não respondeu mais ninguém desde sábado :((

| **[yeri? yeri!] @yeriirey:** eu viiiii :((((

| **pq ela desce sobe empina e rebola @booyajoy:** amiga tô muito triste com isso, tomara que ele esteja bem e mamando o jongin que ele gosta né :((

 **não sou fc do ben10, inferno @tenn:** queria tanto saber se o anon e o jongin conversaram…

 **shipo o et bilu com o chupa cu de goianinha @renra:** ia pedir pra fazer um especial falando sobre ovnis mas lembrei que já fizeram esse e deu polêmica então deixa em off

| **jaehyun @jaehyunb0m_:** que polêmica?

| **shipo o et bilu com o chupa cu de goianinha @renra:** tem gente que não acredita em alienígenas e foi encher o saco

| **jaehyun @jaehyunb0m_:** eu não acredito

| **shipo o et bilu com o chupa cu de goianinha @renra:** fodase?

 **block de seguir @jaem:** todo mundo só fala desse anon agora quero saber quem é ele

 **disse o putinho @mingyu97:** nossa o que rolou

| **jaehyun @jaehyunb0m_:** aquele anônimo do jongin do curso de dança

| **disse o putinho @mingyu97:** o que tem ele

| **jaehyun @jaehyunb0m_:** mostrou o próprio @ e pediu uma mamada no jongin

| **disse o putinho @mingyu97:** triste ninguém manda isso no meu gatinho curioso

| **jaehyun @jaehyunb0m_:** cria uma conta lá que você recebe

 **relâmpago marquinhos haha humor &piadas @marklee: **todo mundo sabe que o bar perto do campus de direito é o melhor vocês não sabem votar mesmo né seus bosta

 **seu inferno astral @sun_and_mi:** BS APAREÇA por favor quero saber se conseguiu sentar no jongiiiiin

 **chwe not chew @vernoooon:** já que tá essa curiosidade toda por que ninguém foi stalkear pra descobrir quem é o anônimo?

| **dk @di_kei:** ora ora parece que temos um xeroque holmes aqui

| **vc me beijaria por 1 milhão de dólares? @dino:** porque ninguém aqui é fbi

| **chwe not chew @vernoooon:** mas seria uma boa ideia

| **vc me beijaria por 1 milhão de dólares? @dino:** seria

 **então tá. @lunamymoon:** nossa quanta gente pedindo pelo anônimo do jongin, bando de fofoqueiros

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos ao ler a última resposta, indignado com o _tweet_ de Kyungsoo em sua _fan account_. Sabia que aquela comoção não passaria tão cedo, e não era inocente a ponto de achar que só porque não queria lidar com eles, os problemas simplesmente desapareceriam. Mas ainda não se sentia preparado para dar um jeito naquela bagunça. Foi por isso que, antes que pudesse se deparar com mais alguma coisa que o fizesse ficar no Twitter até decidir acessar a própria conta, desativou o wi-fi da universidade e decidiu que precisava comer alguma coisa.

Era óbvio que, em uma universidade enorme, dentre centenas de milhares de alunos, ele encontraria justo quem estava evitando. Baekhyun apressou os passos assim que notou Jongin andando pelo gramado até o anfiteatro onde os veteranos de dança contemporânea treinavam, que, _coincidentemente_ — ele agradecia o universo todos os dias antes de dormir —, ficava ao lado do prédio de Comunicação Social. Como estava bem no campo de visão dele, não tinha tempo para mudar sua rota sem ser notado. Então apenas seguiu em frente, fingindo estar atrasado para algum compromisso. Às vezes, em situações anteriores, acreditava que era o destino sempre colocando Jongin em seu caminho para que pudesse admirá-lo e sentir o coração batendo forte no peito. Agora, no entanto, achava que era perseguição cármica.

Baekhyun não conseguia entender como uma pessoa poderia estar sempre tão impecável. Quer dizer, ele mesmo tinha suas próprias qualidades, e sabia que quando se arrumava com mais intenção, realçava a própria beleza. Mas, qual é! Jongin andava por aí como se fosse um modelo e tinha o cabelo sempre arrumado. Até quando estava suado pela dança, ou postando vídeos bêbado em alguma festa, parecia ser _irreal_. Não era possível que tivesse um _crush_ tão grande a ponto de ser tão fantasioso sobre aquele detalhe. Todo mundo que conhecia acabava admitindo que Kim Jongin poderia ser um _idol_ , um ator de doramas. Os seguidores dele nas redes sociais não mentiam, e principalmente, não exageravam em nada quando o assunto era nutrir uma paixonite por ele. Jongin era uma presença a ser reconhecida, sorriso que falava por si só, charme que vibrava, e por isso sempre chamava a atenção. Às vezes Baekhyun só queria uma lupa pra ficar procurando algum defeitinho no rosto dele. Bem de pertinho… roçando naqueles lábios grossos, meio sem querer, meio _ops!_ , e então trocariam um olhar…

Foco, precisava de foco.

Tinha concordado consigo mesmo que seria um fantasma no campus até a poeira baixar, e por isso andava fingindo que o coração não estava embalado num tipo de ritmo conhecido, melodia orquestrada pelas borboletas alçando voo na boca do estômago. No entanto, teve uma reação automática assim que se percebeu a poucos metros de Jongin. Seus olhos procuraram os dele numa ação natural, como se pertencesse aos orbes alheios. E Baekhyun foi retribuído.

Jongin sorriu cordial, simpático como sempre. De algum jeito, mesmo pertencendo a círculos definitivamente distantes e específicos, ainda sabiam da existência um do outro. Baekhyun era conhecido pela rádio, e Jongin por… por ser ele. Um prodígio na dança que, como clichê de romances de algum escritor piegas viciado em nicotina e café, também era lindo e carismático. Então aquele tipo de situação em que trocavam sorrisos educados não era incomum. Foi com aquela atmosfera de familiaridade distante que finalmente passou ao lado dele.

Imediatamente a mensagem anônima tomou conta de suas memórias — não que tivesse sumido naquela manhã —, e Baekhyun agradeceu mentalmente por Jongin não ter visto que estava corando. Sentia as bochechas queimando, o pescoço esquentando, e sabia que estava vermelho como um pino de localização do Google Maps. Qualquer pessoa que passasse por ele poderia ver.

Mas não Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun se certificaria que não daria mais chances do que já tinha dado para o azar.

4.

Terça-feira ou _“Que mundo é esse onde o meu melhor amigo me odeia?”_

O discurso sobre se manter um fantasma no campus e não dar chance para o azar durou apenas até o dia seguinte, e tudo isso porque Byun Baekhyun era um cara apaixonado que, nas poucas chances que tinha, aproveitava as oportunidades que a vida dava, independentemente de elas parecerem roubada ou não. O fim do discurso começou com uma fala de Kim Jongdae, e foi mais ou menos assim:

— Já faz vinte e quatro horas que não acessa à internet, seria você o milagre da antiga socialização entre pessoas que o mundo moderno quer tanto resgatar?

O céu estava alaranjado, manchado pelos tons de rosa do final de tarde. Baekhyun ajeitou a alça da mochila e deu de ombros para a pergunta retórica antes de iniciar uma caminhada curta até a cafeteria mais próxima. Estava com fome demais para processar uma resposta à altura de uma possibilidade de conversa filosófica.

— Não é tão difícil quanto você pensa — respondeu.

— Imagino que não, até porque você dormiu enquanto assistia Dark com o Soo e nem teve tempo pra ter sinais de abstinência que sempre aparecem na solidão da noite… quando tudo parece tão vazio e frio… _ó, vida cruel!_ Só quero me alienar com alguns memes! — disse como se estivesse proclamando algum diálogo dramático. Baekhyun revirou os olhos. — Peguei vocês dois roncando quando cheguei em casa ontem.

— E ficou observando o ressonar calmo e pacífico do Kyungsoo?

— Ugh, acho que você tá lendo _fanfic_ demais por aí, Baek. O Soo ronca. E ronca alto.

Baekhyun riu, Jongdae em seu encalço sorrindo aberto também.

Um lampejo de pensamento trouxe certo alívio. Sim, tinha oferecido uma mamada para seu _crush_ , mas pelo menos não estava preso em um jogo de sentimentos não ditos como os seus dois melhores amigos protagonizavam.

Quando chegaram na cafeteria, foram recebidos por Kyungsoo acenando da mesa que ocupava. Assim que sentaram ao lado dele, ele proferiu:

— Baekhyun, já é terça-feira. Alguma ideia para a pauta do nosso programa de amanhã?

Baekhyun abriu a boca para responder, mas depois de alguns segundos com a mente em branco e sem nem um fio de voz soar entre eles, Kyungsoo continuou:

— Ótimo, então tive que encontrar uma.

Jongdae franziu o cenho confuso, mas manteve-se em silêncio apenas ouvindo a conversa enquanto procurava alguma coisa para pedir no cardápio plastificado que estava em cima da mesa.

— Uau, fazemos um ótimo trabalho em equipe. Comunicação é tudo. — Baekhyun disse em tom de brincadeira.

— Nem vem, a pauta da semana passada também foi decidida por você às pressas quinze minutos antes do programa começar — Kyungsoo se defendeu. Baekhyun foi obrigado a concordar. — Mas a pauta de amanhã foi sugerida pelo professor Kang há um tempo… — acrescentou.

— Não tenho saco de novo pra falar sobre a importância das horas extracurriculares e como elas podem ser bem gastas, Kyungsoo.

— Eu também não! Nem me lembre, aquele programa foi um trauma — disse fazendo uma careta apática. — Mas sobre o programa de amanhã, por favor, lembre que não foi ideia minha.

Baekhyun estreitou os olhos. Kyungsoo deu um sorrisinho forçado. Jongdae se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, completamente interessado no desfecho daquele assunto. O som ambiente da cafeteria aumentava gradativamente conforme os universitários saíam das aulas do período da tarde, mas entre os três, o silêncio perdurou por longos segundos.

Kyungsoo findou o momento, dizendo com simplicidade:

— O professor Kang pediu para entrevistarmos os dançarinos principais do próximo Festival de Dança.

Ah, claro. O senhor Kang havia pedido aquilo algumas semanas antes. Já tinham entrevistado os primeiros dançarinos do festival nos anos anteriores, não era tão incomum para eles. Não entendia por que Kyungsoo e Jongdae o encaravam apreensivos, esperando sua resposta como se estivessem lidando com uma bomba que precisava ser desarmada. Tinha expectativa ali, e Baekhyun estranhou um pouco.

— Tá, e…?

— Esse ano é o último do Jongin. Ele automaticamente vai ser um dos principais dançarinos. Vai ter um número solo e tudo, fiquei sabendo que ele tá treinando até tarde da noite…

Baekhyun sabia que Kyungsoo estava falando alguma coisa, mas não conseguia mais prestar atenção. Sentia o coração batendo forte, alguma coisa sufocando a garganta, e de repente a cafeteria estava cheia demais. Precisou de alguns segundos de silêncio para processar a nova informação. É. Alguns instantes de silêncio interior. Tudo bem. Conhecia Jongin, e era recíproco. Tinham se visto no dia anterior, não existia nenhum indício de que ele sabia que Baekhyun era o _@suzynunaa_. Afinal, era para momentos como aquele que havia tido aulas de ética, e se bem lembrava, tinha tirado uma boa nota na prova final da matéria. Fingir que não tinha se oferecido para ajoelhar e fazer um boquete em Kim Jongin por uma pergunta do _CuriousCat_? _Pff_ , fácil. Fingir que não escrevia poemas e que não sentia nada por ele? Difícil. Apesar de se verem por aí, nunca tinham de fato parado para conversar, então não sabia como seria essa primeira experiência.

E agora teria que entrevistá-lo. Certo.

Baekhyun poderia não planejar as pautas com antecedência, mas ainda era um futuro profissional. E mesmo quando não sabiam do que falar, ainda conseguiam manter um programa inteiro de quase duas horas de duração, das 22h até 00h. Conseguia fazer de qualquer assunto algo digno de papo interessante, essa era a intenção do programa: distrair universitários que estavam acordados fazendo algum trabalho atrasado — apostava muito mais nessa variável do que na opção de estarem _antecipando_ algum trabalho, afinal, Baekhyun conhecia muito bem sua audiência (e a seguia pelo _fan account_ ). Foi fácil concluir que poderia sim, com facilidade, achar qualquer pauta ali, na hora. Sendo assim, não tinha certeza e confiança na necessidade de agendar uma entrevista tão em cima da hora como Kyungsoo havia feito. Concluir aquilo o deixou com um leve amargor de traição.

Então a questão era: Kyungsoo precisava _mesmo_ ter marcado aquela entrevista para o dia seguinte quando o festival aconteceria apenas dali a dois meses?

Quando voltou a olhar ao seu redor, Jongdae estava respondendo Kyungsoo, e os dois conversavam como se ele não estivesse ali.

— Desculpa, acho que não entendi — disse, chamando a atenção deles novamente. — Você marcou a entrevista para amanhã? Amanhã tipo, daqui a vinte e quatro horas? Amanhã quarta-feira?

Kyungsoo assentiu.

— Mas o professor não exigiu uma data para a entrevista, não é? — insistiu, sentindo que estava prestes a descer a porrada no melhor amigo.

— Não. Mas quando entrei em contato com o Departamento de Dança, eles disseram que o programa de amanhã seria perfeito desde que… bem. Todo mundo só fala do que aconteceu entre o Jongin e você. Eles acham que as pessoas esperam que o Jongin mencione o assunto, e isso querendo ou não é uma boa audiência e propaganda para o festival.

Baekhyun soltou um riso indignado, as feições comprimidas em choque.

— Meu Deus. _Meu Deus!_ Que mundo é esse onde o meu melhor amigo me odeia?

— Eu não te odeio. Que porra, Baekhyun. Não foi culpa minha.

— Você aceitou fazer o programa amanhã!

— Aceitei porque não tínhamos pauta!

— Eu tinha uma ideia, tá? — disse cruzando os braços. Jongdae se levantou, informando num murmúrio que ia pedir alguma coisa no balcão. Nenhum dos dois se importou com o aviso, continuando a se encarar enquanto a atmosfera entre eles se tornava cada vez mais irritadiça.

— E qual é a ideia? — Foi a vez de Kyungsoo apoiar as costas no encosto da cadeira e cruzar os braços.

Baekhyun abriu a boca, mas então lembrou que não tinha nenhuma ideia, e que ia dizer exatamente isso para Kyungsoo antes de ele dizer aquela notícia terrível. Precisava fingir que tinha alguma coisa em mente, porque a típica pose de sabe-tudo de Kyungsoo fazia uma necessidade de confrontá-lo borbulhar em seu corpo. Ele já o olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas naquele convencimento insuportável. Argh.

— Um Top 10 de… Melhores Filmes da Barbie — rebateu. Foi a única resposta rápida que conseguiu acessar naqueles milissegundos. Onde estava Jongdae quando precisava dele para interromper as discussões com uma piadinha sem graça só pra tentar melhorar o humor?

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e abaixou o tom de voz para responder, deixando aquela conversa apenas entre os dois desde que as mesas ao redor estavam todas ocupadas.

— Você não precisa fazer o programa se não quiser. Sei que tá bem desconfortável com tudo isso, então pode deixar que eu conduzo a entrevista com o Jongdae. Ele já ajudou antes e não tem problema nenhum ir lá de novo. Todo mundo adora ele. E me desculpa. Até pensei em ligar, mas não sabia se estaria atrapalhando você em alguma aula. Então tentei te mandar mensagem, mas você não viu.

O coração de Baekhyun amoleceu um pouquinho. Nunca conseguiam ficar bravos de verdade um com o outro por tanto tempo.

— É que não acesso a internet desde ontem — respondeu.

— E é por isso que te contei só agora, porque é a primeira vez que falo contigo hoje.

Baekhyun suspirou, convencido da inocência alheia.

— Tudo bem, eu te desculpo. Me desculpa também pela reação. Mas não finja que não tá feliz sabendo que vou estar em _gay panic_ perto dele!

— Espera. Isso quer dizer que vai apresentar o programa?

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Sim.

Por que não se colocar numa situação onde poderia parecer estranho por estar nervoso demais perto do cara que gostava há anos, só pra poder ter a oportunidade de falar com ele, pelo menos um pouquinho? Não era uma má decisão se estava ciente de que teria a terapia para conversar sobre o ocorrido e rir fingindo que tinha sim agido com a autoconfiança de alguém que poderia conquistar Kim Jongin a qualquer momento, e não porque só queria ouvir a risada dele pertinho!

— Finalmente vou ter a oportunidade de te provar que ele te olha com segundas e terceiras intenções! — Kyungsoo disse com a voz esganiçada pela animação, aproximando-se ainda sentado e dando um abraço desajeitado em Baekhyun.

— Opa, o que perdi aqui? — Jongdae perguntou assim que voltou, o cheiro de café fresquinho inundando o ambiente.

Baekhyun ignorou a resposta que Kyungsoo estava dando, desvencilhando-se do abraço enquanto tentava acalmar o coração.

Entrevistaria Kim Jongin. Estava mesmo dando chance para o azar. Mas o que poderia fazer se teria a oportunidade de saber a opinião dele sobre o BS? Não sentia confiança o suficiente para se revelar, então tudo bem colocar lenha naquela fogueira. Se estava no meio do assunto — mesmo que disfarçado — era seu direito descobrir todas aquelas coisas. Era aquele ditado, já estava ajoelhado, só lhe restava rezar… ou mamar. _Rezar! Rezar, Byun Baekhyun!,_ pensou se repreendendo.

5.

Quarta-feira ou _“Citando o famoso manual de como fazer filmes de comédia romântica clichê: todo baixinho tem seu grandão.”_

Baekhyun se arrependeu e mudou de ideia mais vezes do que poderia contar naquele intervalo de tempo entre um dia e outro. Na manhã de quarta-feira, finalmente cedeu à vontade que permeava seu corpo e faltou as primeiras aulas. Precisava se preparar psicologicamente. Tomou um longo banho, mesmo sabendo que tomaria mais um antes de ir para a rádio, comeu um cereal que estava há muito tempo guardado no armário — mas estava com um gosto bom e palatável, por isso não se preocupou, mesmo sabendo que deveria —, e passou algumas horas fingindo para si mesmo que estava prestando atenção na série que assistia. Em algum ponto entre almoço e o café da tarde, Kyungsoo enviou uma mensagem perguntando se estava tudo bem, e ele prontamente respondeu que não, estava prestes a ter um surto — e, _talvez_ , usar seu cartão de crédito com limite que parecia uma piada para comprar uma passagem de fuga para a Groenlândia.

E assim como Jongdae havia previsto, sua crise de abstinência das redes sociais teve seu início. Era como andar em círculos infinitos de pensamentos: estava ansioso, queria saber se mais alguém estava falando sobre o BS no Twitter, pegava o celular na mão, desbloqueava, desistia, bloqueava novamente e jogava em cima da cama de qualquer jeito. Tinha noção de que as pessoas esqueciam as coisas rápido na internet, mas também sabia que aquele tipo de situação sempre estaria à espreita, pronta para ser mencionada por alguém aleatório em algum momento. Poderia ser dali a cinco dias ou cinco anos, mas aconteceria, inevitavelmente. E, quando acontecesse, torcia para que estivesse bem longe da universidade. Mas por enquanto, sentia que poderia vasculhar aquele _tweet_ mais uma vez. Queria saber mais sobre as respostas, queria ver as atualizações de Jongin, e stalkear todos os amigos dele em busca de qualquer menção ao BS. Era uma necessidade de se atualizar que surgiu da notícia da entrevista. Como o bom profissional que se tornava, precisava estar a par de tudo o que seus convidados faziam, certo?

Ah, quem queria enganar?

Queria stalkear Jongin. Mas e daí, quem o julgaria ali, naquele apartamento vazio ou no próprio Twitter? Estava com a conta privada, cuidaria para não dar nenhum indício de que estava de olho na _timeline_. Já tinha aceitado que era um espectador dentro do próprio protagonismo, buscando fofoca dentro da própria fofoca que tinha criado, tudo no estilo _Inception_.

Demorou cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos naquele jogo de acessa-não-acessa até finalmente acessar sua conta no Twitter. A primeira coisa que notou foi que tinha bastante notificações, mas não clicou em nenhuma delas. A maioria eram solicitação para segui-lo. A segunda coisa que notou foi que Jongin tinha apagado o _tweet_ com sua pergunta no _CuriousCat._ Baekhyun se ajeitou melhor na única poltrona que fazia daquele ambiente algo próximo de uma sala, e nem percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração enquanto olhava o perfil dele em busca de alguma explicação para aquela atitude. Mas não encontrou nada. Quando abriu o aplicativo do _CuriousCat_ , também descobriu que a pergunta não estava mais lá.

Jongin não tinha postado nada, em nenhuma rede social, desde domingo. Tinha simplesmente sumido. Baekhyun não sabia se ele estava triste ou irritado com toda a cobrança que estava recebendo. De repente começou a dar ouvidos para um medo infundado de que talvez ele estivesse ressentido com aquela atenção. A forma como tinha respondido, pedindo para ir até a dm, como se estivesse com pena de dar um fora em Baekhyun publicamente… claro, só podia ser aquilo. Jongin era gentil, mas não um doido que daria chance para um anônimo qualquer. Baekhyun era apenas um dentre os inúmeros que enviavam perguntas como aquela. Sentiu o estômago afundar apenas ao imaginar a entrevista, e como Jongin provavelmente diria para que as pessoas esquecessem aquela história e parassem de encher o saco.

Estava no direito dele? Estava sim. Mas por que lembrou de Kyungsoo falando que estava perdendo a oportunidade de falar com Jongin?

Jongin nunca falaria com alguém como ele. Eles se veriam no campus, e o coração de Baekhyun bateria apressado ao apreciá-lo de longe, sonhando em como seria caso estivessem perto. Era mais fácil optar pela autossabotagem quando até mesmo Jongin estava optando por apagar tudo e fingir que nada aconteceu.

Sem vontade nenhuma de responder alguém, abriu a lista de conversas das mensagens privadas. O nome de Jongin estava ali, inédito, assim como esperava e havia sonhado na última madrugada. No sonho, abria a conversa para respondê-lo e encontrava um compilado de xingamentos e deboche. Quando acordou, com o peito apertando e lágrimas queimando nos olhos, passou longos minutos se convencendo que Jongin jamais faria aquilo. Segundo Kyungsoo e Jongdae, ele era um cara legal demais para tratar alguém com tanto desprezo. E ainda que, para o coração apaixonado de Baekhyun, classificá-lo como apenas _legal_ era subestimar sua personalidade, acreditava naquilo também. Foi confiando naquela crença que respirou fundo e decidiu seguir em frente com as mensagens.

Sem clicar para ler, analisou o pedaço de frase que aparecia na notificação.

**kj @kjonginn**

| só me responde isso

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Claro que ele tinha inúmeras perguntas.

— Que se foda — murmurou sozinho, o coração batendo forte.

Num impulso de coragem e curiosidade despertando seus nervos, abriu a mensagem.

**kj**

| hey

| então você é do tipo de bêbado que oferece mamadas por aí?

_domingo, 11:47_

| eu gostava da suzy

| sabe, do miss a

| mas minha bias era a jia

_domingo, 12:23_

| eu não quero te pressionar a nada, me desculpa se pareceu isso

| vi que você privou a sua conta

| me desculpa mesmo por esse inconveniente

_domingo, 17:46_

| não precisa me responder se não quiser, okay?

| só me diz uma coisa

| você é mesmo a pessoa que me manda poemas?

| por favpr

| só me responde isso

_domingo, 22:58_

Baekhyun era um covarde e sabia disso.

Após sair da internet, passou a tarde pensando naquilo. No motivo de ainda escrever para Jongin. Na maneira como ele havia demonstrado interesse naquela parte. Como se ele se _importasse_ com suas palavras na maioria das vezes desconexas, porque nunca tivera intenção de seguir as regras daquele tipo de literatura. E, em algum ponto, pegou o celular e enviou uma resposta, algo que ele merecia, que incitou dentro de Baekhyun.

Por que ainda escrevia poemas para ele depois de tantos anos se nunca teria coragem de proclamá-los pessoalmente?

Eu ainda cuido do seu jardim

Regando flores, me machucando nos espinhos

Eu ainda cuido do seu jardim

Sorrindo para os girassóis que eu sei que você gosta

Eu ainda cuido do seu jardim

Mesmo sabendo que você nunca vai aparecer pra visitar

Eu ainda cuido do seu jardim

Mesmo sem saber o porquê

Eu continuo cuidando

E me cuidando

Preso num talvez que só existe na minha cabeça

Porque o seu tom de amarelo ainda é o mais bonito

Mesmo eu enxergando todo o espectro de cores do arco-íris |

_enviado há 1 segundo_

Baekhyun estava atipicamente silencioso na rádio. Estava sentado em frente ao painel de controle, ouvindo as músicas que tocavam naquele intervalo do programa. Era pouco mais de onze da noite, e Jongdae estava ali também, pronto para dar todo o seu apoio. Ao olhar através do vidro que dava para a sala de gravação, Kyungsoo estava ocupado checando os microfones e realocando as cadeiras adicionais para o grupo de estudantes de dança que estava prestes a entrar.

— Você tá bem? — Jongdae perguntou.

Baekhyun sorriu pequeno.

— Uhum, tô sim.

Ainda pensava na mensagem que tinha respondido. Ainda pensava em Jongin. Teve uma súbita percepção de que estava pensando nele mais do que o normal, o ciclo ocasional se intensificando até se tornar um pouco caótico. O que, no geral, não era um problema. Baekhyun costumava ter milhares de coisas circulando na cabeça em questão de segundos, e seu interesse por elas mudavam tão abruptamente quanto apareciam. Certa vez, Jongdae havia comentado que era algo sobre sua lua em Gêmeos e mercúrio em... Áries? — alguma coisa assim, não era ligado em assuntos de astrologia —, mas a conclusão mais plausível, após passar 24 anos sendo ele mesmo, era que era um cara agitado. Muitas possibilidades para pouca ação.

Muita suposição para poucas provas.

Nada que estivesse incomodando até então. Mas naquela noite, enquanto aguardava os convidados, perguntou-se pela primeira vez até onde aquilo era saudável. E sabia que sua terapeuta, quando ouvisse aquela confissão, pensaria algo próximo de _esse desgraçado só concluiu agora o que tô falando há meses, que inferno._ Ou talvez não. Baekhyun _realmente_ tinha mania de colocar nas pessoas respostas e ações antecipadamente. Deduzir aquilo depois de tanto tempo era meio assustador e libertador.

— Eles chegaram — murmurou sozinho quando ouviu as vozes animadas ecoando cada vez mais próximas no corredor.

Levantou rápido, o coração batendo agitado no peito. Sabia que os dois amigos estavam trocando algum olhar receoso, mas não se focou neles. Estava mais do que preparado.

Tudo bem, talvez não tanto. Mas estava quase lá!

— Chegaram bem a tempo — disse Kyungsoo assim que entraram. A sala era pequena, e de algum jeito eles se espremeram para cumprimentar uns aos outros, numa mistura de perfumes e abraços entre quem já tinha alguma amizade que permitia o contato — ou seja, apenas Kim Jongdae abraçando pessoas que havia encantado por aí. Nada que Baekhyun e Kyungsoo não estivessem acostumados.

No meio das cinco pessoas, Baekhyun nem percebeu quando se curvou educadamente para Jongin, só notando quando levantou o olhar e percebeu que já estava sendo observado por ele, com o sorriso polido de sempre. Ao olhar com mais cuidado para os convidados, reparou que não apenas os três dançarinos principais do festival estavam ali, mas também dois dos amigos de Jongin.

Chanyeol e Sehun se encolheram com Jongdae em frente ao painel, sentados e atentos ao que acontecia do lado de dentro.

Eles entraram no estúdio de gravação em silêncio, sentaram-se ao redor da mesa redonda e ocupada pelos microfones e fios, e após mais alguns comerciais e músicas, a palavra _ON AIR_ brilhou em vermelho acima da porta fechada.

Baekhyun começou o programa ciente de que Kyungsoo já havia conversado com os três convidados sobre os assuntos que abordariam, e que tinham carta branca para prosseguir com a pauta. Também tinha lido as perguntas alguns minutos antes, a caminho dali. Se seguisse tudo com calma, terminaria bem. Repetia um mantra mental para _respirar fundo e pensar antes de falar_ sempre que sentisse nervosismo ou euforia demais tomando conta do corpo. Era um exercício que o senhor Kang tinha ensinado, e sabia que ele estava no escritório do outro lado do corredor, acompanhado do professor responsável pelo festival. Como último recurso para evitar o caos interno — mais do que já estava sentindo —, não olhou muito para Jongin. Tinha reparado nas roupas dele; na jaqueta cobrindo a camiseta preta que marcava os músculos esguios, na aba do boné que cobria parte dos olhos expressivos, mas era apenas isso. E mais do que suficiente para fazer as mãos formigarem pela vontade de tocá-lo, os lábios automaticamente querendo esboçar um sorriso em direção a ele. Era injusto como aquele magnetismo o sequestrava sempre.

— Hoje temos convidados especiais, mas vocês já devem saber porque são um bando de fofoqueiros! — Kyungsoo disse amigável, o olhar passando pela mesa antes de se focar na tela do computador em frente, perdendo-se momentaneamente nas mensagens que recebia on-line nas redes sociais.

Era a deixa de Baekhyun.

— O Festival Anual de Artes da Yonsei University acontece no final do outono, e como costume, vamos entrevistar os dançarinos principais. Temos aqui Kim Jongin, Lee Taeyong e Ten. Me desculpa, cara, mas seu nome tailandês é impossível pra minha dicção.

Ten riu, totalmente confortável ao seu lado.

— Tudo bem, criei meu nome artístico pra facilitar pra vocês — ele respondeu num coreano quase perfeito. Morava há tempo o suficiente no país para não carregar muito sotaque.

Após conversas sobre as apresentações, Baekhyun notou que Jongin era o mais quieto entre os três. Ele e Kyungsoo tinham algumas regras para aquele tipo de situação. Se o convidado era naturalmente tímido, eles não forçavam a barra. Mas se sabiam que era alguém mais extrovertido, costumavam tentar mantê-lo na conversa com um pouco de insistência gentil. Foi o que imaginou que teriam que fazer naquela noite.

Ao mesmo tempo, perguntou-se se Jongin estava tão acanhado por causa do BS, ou por tocar no assunto. Kyungsoo tinha garantido que Jongin parecia confortável com o tema quando conversaram no dia anterior, mas agora Baekhyun já não tinha mais tanta certeza. Ele mesmo começava a se sentir sufocado, a atmosfera divertida recebendo um toque de expectativa conforme o assunto principal terminava e, segundo a pauta, o assunto da fofoca começava a ser inserido.

— Então o tema da sua performance é secreto?

Voltou para a realidade com a pergunta de Kyungsoo. Ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira e direcionou um olhar para Chanyeol e Sehun, que assistiam tudo. Por que Jongin havia trazido eles?

— Sim. Decidi que seria uma surpresa para quem for assistir — respondeu Jongin, a voz carregando uma pitada de hesitação.

Baekhyun sentiu o coração bater rápido novamente depois de muitos minutos tentando acalmá-lo, e respirou fundo enquanto fingia olhar para a reação das pessoas no Twitter. Em sua cabeça, a lembrança da última vez que tinha visto Jongin dançando reinava sobre qualquer outra. Era lindo assistir, e ele nem tinha costume de apreciar a arte com toda a sensibilidade e calma que era necessário. Jongin carregava o poder de fazer as pessoas orbitarem ao redor dele.

— Você está cercado de muitos segredos ultimamente — Kyungsoo comentou, com certeza dando uma introdução ao próximo assunto. Baekhyun sentiu o peito expandir em antecipação. — Mas isso a gente conversa no próximo bloco. Agora, queridas Corujinhas, fiquem com algumas músicas da playlist especial que nosso querido apresentador honorário, Kim Jongdae, preparou. Já aviso de antemão que é coisa de corno apaixonado.

— Nãããão… O Jongdae, um corno apaixonado? — Baekhyun brincou, fingindo indignação.

Kyungsoo riu alto.

— Nenhuma novidade até agora.

— Não mesmo.

As vozes deles foram abafadas pela melodia de _Playing With Fire_ , do Blackpink, que começou a tocar.

Do outro lado do vidro, Jongdae levantou o polegar, as feições sorridentes como se tivesse feito um ótimo trabalho. Baekhyun preferiu não levar a letra da música para o lado pessoal, mesmo sabendo que _com certeza_ o amigo havia pensado na situação dele com Jongin na hora de escolher.

— A gente devia ter feito _live_ no Instagram.

— Tem muita gente acompanhando? — Taeyong perguntou para Kyungsoo.

— Mais do que o normal. Fofoqueiros.

Baekhyun riu breve, olhando para Jongin sem perceber. Ele, em sua frente, retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso tão adorável que Baekhyun sentiu vontade de correr por uns cinco quilômetros, só pra gastar a adrenalina que sentiu de repente, e abraçá-lo na linha de chegada. Euforia. Respirou fundo.

— É incrível o que uma proposta de mamada pode promover — disse Sehun usando o microfone do outro lado, sua voz ecoando pelo estúdio como se estivesse numa ligação telefônica.

Todos riram e Baekhyun fingiu que fazia o mesmo, mas sabia que seu sorriso não havia sido muito convincente.

— Não fala assim que o Nini fica coradinho de vergonha — Chanyeol respondeu, inclinando-se em direção ao mesmo microfone.

Jongin cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto ria, envergonhado com o foco todo nele. Baekhyun estranhou, porque se tinha uma coisa na qual Jongin estava acostumado era a receber olhares de todos os tipos, mas ignorou a sensação de que alguma coisa estava diferente nele para se focar no apelido. _Nini_. Baekhyun queria chamá-lo daquela maneira também. Queria testar a palavra para saber como sairia de seus lábios. Automaticamente tentou reproduzi-la sem usar a voz, apenas para ter a sensação de proferi-la. Nini. Era bonito. Era meigo. Porque Jongin era meigo. E mais uma porção de coisas que Baekhyun achava que ele era, mas não sabia se era _de verdade_.

Ignorando o súbito amargor que tomou conta de seus sentimentos, dedicou a atenção para a _hashtag_ do programa no Twitter. Se surpreendeu ao notar que estava, pela primeira vez, nos Assuntos do Momento em Seoul. Somente então sentiu o peso do que havia acontecido ocupando seus ombros. As coisas tinham mesmo saído de seu controle a ponto de chamar a atenção de tanta gente? Ser o foco de tantos olhares era algo que não sabia e nem poderia processar tão rápido. Era como se alguém a qualquer momento fosse desmascará-lo, com dedo apontando na cara e tudo.

 **disse o putinho @mingyu97:** me ofereçam mamada no meu cc também link na bio #corujinhas

 **relâmpago marquinhos haha humor &piadas @marklee:** #corujinhas oi gente leiam o meu apelo se alguém aí manjar de cálculo por favor vem de dm preciso entregar esse trabalho amanhã

| **xoão mas no meu orkut meu nome é bonequinho de porcelana @johfam:** oi abre sua dm que eu te ajudo

| **relâmpago marquinhos haha humor &piadas @marklee:** você cursa o quê?

| **xoão mas no meu orkut meu nome é bonequinho de porcelana @johfam:** curso o caminho pro seu coração

| **relâmpago marquinhos haha humor &piadas @marklee:** wtf

 **jaehyun @jaehyunb0m_:** tô aqui pela mamada #corujinhas _[veterinária por odiar humanos, vai luan, cansada e outros 28 curtiram o tweet]_

 **medicina por amor @guardiansuho:** acompanhando de casa porque certa pessoa não me chamou a tempo de ir pessoalmente no programa #corujinhas

| **construo bar em casas + info na bio @yeollie:** você tá sempre ocupado

| **medicina por amor @guardiansuho:** e daí? podia pelo menos ter convidado

| **construo bar em casas + info na bio @yeollie:** vem cá agora então

Baekhyun olhou de soslaio para Chanyeol, notando que ele estava concentrado no celular, provavelmente respondendo Kim Junmyeon. O silêncio imperava e todos pareciam ocupados fazendo o mesmo. Assim que a primeira música terminou de tocar, começou _Touch_ , do Miss A. Baekhyun revirou os olhos e notou que Jongdae esboçou um sorrisinho divertido enquanto mexia em alguma coisa no painel.

 **vc me beijaria por um 1 milhão de dólares? @dino:** #corujinhas é hoje que a gente descobre quem é o bs

 **link pra mudar o facebook de cor @nananayeon:** nem acredito que essa entrevista tá rolando mesmo e ele vai falar do anon tô nervosa aqui #corujinhas

| **toda quarta e sexta-feira! @yonseicorujinhas:** vamos falar já, já!

Kyungsoo também estava fazendo o trabalho dele.

Baekhyun saiu do Twitter e encostou na cadeira, os ombros relaxando — ou tentando — pela primeira vez. Estava decidindo se deveria ou não levantar e pegar um pouco de água no bebedouro quando notou um par de olhos pesando em suas ações. Jongin o observava do outro lado da mesa, as feições exibindo uma curiosidade amigável, e de repente um arrepio deixou a mente de Baekhyun em branco. Não levantaria para beber água. Porra, nem sabia se conseguiria dar alguns passos sem parecer nervoso, reação que costumava achar pateticamente miserável quando via em algum filme, mas que ocorreu tão _real_ consigo que o fez querer se esconder embaixo da mesa e se arrepender de todas as vezes que tinha rido dela. E embora estivesse numa batalha mental acirrada onde pedia repetidamente para o universo _por favor colaborar_ e não proporcionar uma situação que o fizesse passar vergonha, sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, o coração em polvorosa dentro do peito. Jongin sorriu, e somente então Baekhyun percebeu que fazia o mesmo. Como pessoas se reconhecendo em algum lugar. Como pessoas que gostavam do que viam. _Não_ , Baekhyun pensou. S _eja racional. Ele está olhando porque não tem nada mais pra ver nessa sala minúscula. E sim, você se arrumou um pouco mais para esse programa, mas e daí? Ele nem tá usando nada especial e parece um deus grego. Diferenças, Baekhyun. Diferenças. Vocês são absurdamente diferentes. Você não pertence à realidade dele. Não pode chamá-lo de Nini. O que diabos você tá fazendo? Pare de olhar pra ele! Pare! Ele ainda tá olhando porque você não desvia o olhar!_

Sentiu o rosto começando a queimar quando, por salvamento do destino, Kyungsoo disse:

— Vamos voltar assim que essa música acabar, pessoal.

Todos largaram o celular sobre a mesa e voltaram a prestar atenção no que realmente interessava.

— Adoro essa música — Ten comentou.

— É muito boa mesmo — Baekhyun respondeu, fingindo desinteresse em Jongin. Queria saber se ele ainda o olhava, mas não queria dar bandeira. Era óbvio que era um olhar apenas educado por estarem no mesmo ambiente. É. Mas Kyungsoo deu um sorrisinho sacana quando percebeu o que tinha interrompido, e sabia que ouviria muito quando o programa acabasse, provavelmente a mesma história sobre Jongin olhar de um jeito diferente e um monte de etc. que o fazia querer deitar o amigo no soco pela insistência.

Assim que a música terminou e _ON AIR_ brilhou em vermelho novamente, Kyungsoo retomou à entrevista.

— Vocês acabaram de ouvir _Touch_ , do Miss A. Lembrando que podem encontrar a playlist de hoje no nosso Twitter assim que o programa terminar. Mas agora chegou a hora que todos aguardavam…

— Achei que todo mundo queria saber sobre o festival, Soo — Baekhyun brincou.

— E já souberam tudo o que precisavam! Pra quem tá chegando agora, nossos convidados de hoje são Kim Jongin, Lee Taeyong e Ten, e acho que estamos todos ansiosos para o próximo tópico? — perguntou olhando ao redor, recebendo um aceno positivo dos três. Baekhyun queria enfiar a cabeça numa vala e morrer lá. — Mas pra isso precisamos voltar para a parte em que Kim Jongin tem muitos segredos.

— Uh… medo — Jongin comentou ao dar uma risada baixinha.

— É de conhecimento geral que você tem muitos seguidores nas redes sociais, mas me diz uma coisa: você costuma receber muitas mensagens anônimas?

— Sim, recebo algumas.

— Mas você recebeu uma em especial…

— Sim, sim — completou o silêncio convidativo que Kyungsoo incitou —, no último domingo recebi uma que por algum motivo ficou famosa.

— E você recebe muitas mensagens picantes? Estamos no horário pra falar isso? Já passou das onze, certo?

Baekhyun assentiu para Kyungsoo após verificar a hora no cantinho da tela do computador. Queria conseguir dizer alguma coisa, mas de repente a voz se recusava a sair do jeito certo. Tinha sorte por ter Kyungsoo conduzindo a entrevista a partir dali.

Por um breve momento, olhou para as menções da _hashtag_ do programa e encontrou um _tweet_ que o deixou alarmado. Tudo parecia motivo para descobrirem quem era o BS.

 **harry + anon curious cat! au @jisungdisselarry:** o baek tá tão quietinho hoje… tomara que a lenda esteja bem #corujinhas

— Recebo algumas mensagens picantes, mas geralmente levo com humor — Jongin respondeu.

Todos os olhares estavam fixos naquela interação, e Baekhyun fez o mesmo.

— Ah, ouvi dizer que muita gente gostaria de receber uma proposta daquelas no gatinho curioso.

Jongin riu.

— E quem não quer?

— E como você se sentiu sobre o assunto? Explica mais quem é esse tal de BS.

— Tudo o que eu sei dele é que ele é um cara que me manda mensagens anônimas há uns… dois? Talvez três anos. Ele me manda muitos poemas e músicas.

Kyungsoo assobiou como se estivesse surpreso. Baekhyun aplaudiu mentalmente a atuação dele.

— Uau, três anos é muito tempo. E ele nunca se revelou? Nunca mandou mensagem privada?

— Não. Mas eu me acostumei com ele. Gosto dos poemas. Gosto das músicas.

Baekhyun prendeu a respiração sem perceber, um ofego surpreso contido na garganta.

— Acho que devemos deixar um apelo aqui, então? Um apelo pro BS? Acha que ele tá ouvindo? — Kyungsoo disse e trocou um olhar com Jongdae, gesto que de fora parecia despretensioso e casual, mas Baekhyun conhecia muito bem a intenção.

— Não sei… na verdade essa situação toda é complicada.

— Mas você tem simpatia por ele? Quer dizer, não consigo entender porque tá todo mundo comovido com isso? — Kyungsoo se interrompeu, tomando um nova linha de pensamento. — Ele sempre te mandou perguntas, todo mundo conhecia o codinome, e agora, só porque revelou o _user_ no Twitter, ele deve se identificar? Não é algum tipo de obrigação, é?

— Não! Não — Jongin se exasperou, o corpo curvado em direção ao microfone. — É esse o ponto. O BS parece ser um cara legal, sensível, e agora tá todo mundo falando dele e ele privou a conta. Não quero que isso se torne uma caça às bruxas. Acho que a gente tem que deixar ele em paz.

— Se ele não quer aparecer, então devemos respeitar a escolha dele — Kyungsoo complementou.

— Exatamente.

Baekhyun queria chorar, mas não conseguia processar o motivo exato em tão poucos segundos. Jongin estava respeitando sua decisão, mas desistindo dele ao mesmo tempo, o que era… era sensato. Respeitá-lo. Seguir em frente. Mas aquilo significava que Jongin não queria mais receber suas mensagens? Baekhyun sentiu como se pudesse segurar com as próprias mãos o emaranhado de inseguranças que se formou na boca do estômago.

— Está tudo bem ele continuar te mandando perguntas? Porque eu soube que você apagou as publicações delas — Baekhyun disse pela primeira vez naquele bloco, a voz milagrosamente soando calma.

Jongin o olhou novamente, totalmente inocente, mas dessa vez, de alguma maneira, o peso do gesto doía em partes do coração que Baekhyun não queria entender.

— Eu apaguei. Achei que estava tomando proporções grandes demais. Era a minha obrigação depois que não recebi respostas.

— Ele não te respondeu na _dm_? — Kyungsoo interveio, provavelmente sabendo que Baekhyun não conseguiria formar nada produtivo por mais alguns minutos.

— Não — Jongin respondeu firme.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar para o computador. Claro. Jongin fingiria que não tinha visto sua resposta dada horas antes. E sabia que ele tinha visto porque tinha tweetado que estaria no programa naquela noite, o que significava que tinha acessado o Twitter.

— Acho que toda a trama sobre quem é o BS daria um filme — Ten proferiu. — Um filme tipo o da Cinderela. O sapatinho de cristal só cabe no pézinho do BS.

Todos riram, inclusive Baekhyun. Por ínfimos segundos, fingiu que estava tudo bem com aquele fim. Fingiu que não percebeu a omissão de Jongin quando não respondeu se ainda queria receber mais perguntas. Sentia-se tão bobo e ingênuo. O que imaginou que aconteceria ali? Jongin de repente se levantaria e iria se declarar para o BS como se estivesse na porra de uma _fanfic_? Eram adultos. Jongin levava tudo na brincadeira. Baekhyun escrevia poemas com todo o seu coração, e Jongin os reconhecia, mas nada além disso. Nenhuma ligação emocional. Era equidistante quanto ao BS.

— Essa é a Cinderela de 2020, oferecendo mamadas por aí — Baekhyun disse entre risos.

— _Hashtag_ meu sapatinho de cristal — Kyungsoo acrescentou. — Mas então, só pra finalizar, qual seus sentimentos em relação ao ocorrido, senhor Kim Jongin?

Jongin mordeu o interior da bochecha e se manteve alguns segundos em silêncio.

— Suspense… — Baekhyun brincou, forçando o coração a parar de bater tão pequeno.

— Eu espero que ele esteja bem. Espero que saiba que tá tudo bem oferecer mamadas, mesmo que deva tomar cuidado ao fazer isso estando bêbado. E que eu… eu também quero saber os tons de amarelo dele, se ele permitir.

— Jongiiiiiin! Quero explicações disso na minha mesa pra ontem!

— Quantos mistérios!

— Eu tô amando o _easter egg_ na resposta, isso vai atiçar mais ainda a galera.

Todos se alteraram dentro do estúdio, vozes misturadas fazendo daquele momento um caos. Chanyeol batia palmas agitado do outro lado, sendo acompanhado por um Sehun boquiaberto.

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun se sentiu paralisado. Ele ficou chocado, olhando para Jongin no meio daquele pandemônio de gritinhos, questionamentos e indignação, a cabeça em pane. Jongin o olhou de volta rindo das reações, mantendo um contato visual breve antes de levar as mãos até o rosto e cobri-lo, completamente envergonhado.

_Eu ainda cuido do seu jardim_

_Sorrindo para os girassóis que eu sei que você gosta._

Puta que pariu.

Estava tão surpreso que ficou sem palavras. Assistiu o que aconteceu em seguida sentindo confusão e felicidade, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Por que Jongin mentiu que não tinha resposta do BS e a mencionava logo depois? Como deveria interpretar aquilo?

— Quem diria que você é romântico assim? Vai conquistar mais corações por aí — Kyungsoo disse quando todo mundo se acalmou. O programa já tinha sido completamente arruinado pela cacofonia de vozes, mas tinha alcançado um clima tão acolhedor que valeria a pena ouvir as reclamações do senhor Kang sobre como aquelas coisas não poderiam acontecer num programa mais sério.

Jongin estava com os ombros encolhidos, as bochechas ainda vermelhas. Baekhyun nunca havia visto algo do tipo. Estava presenciando um pedacinho dele que não imaginava que conseguiria: o jeito como ficava envergonhado. Tinha uma consciência estranha de que nunca esqueceria daquela cena. Também sentia-se totalmente anestesiado. Era como se toda a adrenalina da euforia tivesse ido embora e deixado apenas torpor para trás. Estava exausto de uma batalha mental contra a ansiedade que se acumulara o dia todo.

Quando chegou em casa, ao lado de um Jongdae tagarela que inventava mil e um cenários sobre o que aconteceria a partir dali e um Kyungsoo que carregava um sorrisinho constante de realização interna, mal lembrava de como tudo terminou. De maneira letárgica, sabia que tinha encerrado o programa com alguma piadinha boba que fez os convidados rirem. A música _Crush_ , da Tessa Violet, foi a última canção, e naquele momento todo mundo entendeu a intenção da playlist de Jongdae. Despediu-se deles com um cumprimento formal. Jongin sumiu entre o amontoado de ombros que atravessou o corredor, sem olhar para trás.

E então ele estava ali.

Antes de ir para o quarto, ouviu Kyungsoo dizer algo que o fez querer responder como aquilo soava brega, mas tudo o que fez foi fechar a porta e passar longos segundos encostado nela, engolido pela penumbra do cômodo, a frase de Kyungsoo reverberando em sua cabeça:

— Citando o famoso manual de como fazer filmes de comédia romântica clichê: todo baixinho tem seu grandão.

Que inferno, Baekhyun nem era tão pequeno assim.

6.

Quinta-feira ou _“O sapatinho de cristal serve nesse teu pé feio.”_

— Eu estava certo.

Baekhyun olhou confuso para Kyungsoo. Eram 9 da manhã, seu cérebro ainda não tinha processado seu recém-despertar.

— Que porra você tá falando?

— Eu estava certo sobre o Jongin ficar te olhando toda hora — Kyungsoo explicou.

Não respondeu de imediato, apenas deu a volta no balcão e colocou a água para esquentar a fim de beber um bom chá. Queria aproveitar aquele frescor matinal que entrava pela janela e soprava ao redor do cômodo, mas a atenção ansiosa de Kyungsoo o acompanhava a cada movimento e, após um suspiro de desistência, Baekhyun voltou a encará-lo pronto para ouvir o mesmo monólogo que estava acostumado.

Entendendo a deixa, Kyungsoo continuou:

— Nem vou mencionar a parte em que você tá sendo dramático pra caralho me olhando como se eu estivesse prestes a falar absurdos, porque meu humor tá bom demais hoje. Primeiro porque não temos aulas agora, e segundo porque ontem foi revelador o suficiente pra quem estava lá que Kim Jongin te trata de um jeito diferente. Até o Jongdae, que é distraído a ponto de não perceber que chamou Chanyeol e Sehun de modelos de cueca da Calvin Klein na frente deles, notou essa diferença.

— Ele realmente fez isso? — comentou rindo, os olhos ainda molhados pelo sono que tinha embalado a noite toda. Estava tão cansado, em todos os sentidos da palavra, que praticamente desmaiou na cama após escovar os dentes. Não teve cabeça para acessar à internet, muito menos para assimilar tudo o que tinha vivido. Kyungsoo, no entanto, parecia mais do que disposto a lembrá-lo parte por parte, até as que perdeu enquanto se despediam, porque os pensamentos nem estavam ali presentes.

— Você estava tão distante que nem notou — ele continuou, o semblante animado de um jeito que parecia quase ofensivo manter àquela hora da manhã —, foi engraçado ver Chanyeol gargalhando. Só faltava o Junmyeon pra completar o grupo, mas ele chegou tarde demais, eu acho. Só vi o carro dele estacionado esperando para levar os modelos de calendário gay embora.

Baekhyun soltou uma risada fraca com os apelidos, mas se manteve em silêncio enquanto o monólogo continuava.

— O Jongin te olha de um jeito diferente, eu juro. Você também perceberia se não estivesse se esquivando de todo mundo o tempo todo. Mas entendo seus motivos. Acho que faria a mesma coisa no seu lugar.

— Você já faz.

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

— O assunto Kim Jongdae te assusta?

— Continuando — disse ignorando deliberadamente o que Baekhyun havia dito —, Jongdae me contou que o Sehun ficava de risinhos o tempo todo dizendo que o Jongin estava acanhado perto de você. E até então eu achava que eram só olhares, mas pensando melhor, ele chega a corar, Baek. Eu já tinha concluído há muito tempo que ele tem um _crush_ por você, mas ontem foi a prova que eu nem pedi. Por favor, me diz que você captou o sentimento quando trocaram aquele olhar. E o que foi aquele lance de tons de amarelo? É muito romântico, puta merda.

Baekhyun ponderou, a boca formando um biquinho sem perceber numa mania que tinha desde criança. Sim, tinha notado que Jongin estava acanhado. E sim, o motivo estava bem claro para quem quisesse enxergar com racionalidade — coisa que Kyungsoo estava longe de fazer com suas teorias românticas de gente que leu muito romance clichê na adolescência. De repente lembrou que o amigo guardava todos os exemplares da saga Crepúsculo em casa e sentiu uma vontade repentina de tocar no assunto só para mudar o foco da conversa, mas se conteve.

— Ele ficou com vergonha de vocês rindo dele.

Kyungsoo bufou indignado.

— Sério? É esse o seu veredito? Vai ignorar que ele quer “conhecer seus tons de amarelo”? — disse fazendo aspas, numa tentativa falha de imitar a voz de Jongin.

— E o que esperava que fosse? É o que eu vi. O que aconteceu.

— Honestamente, Baekhyun, eu não sei mais o que fazer com você. Te amo demais pra te ver ser engolido por essa insegurança sobre o Jongin, queria que se enxergasse do jeitinho como ele aparenta te enxergar. Mas o que posso fazer? Só me resta torcer pra que perceba isso antes que seja tarde demais. Mas faz um favor? Tenta enxergar o Jongin com um filtro novo a partir de agora.

A água começou a ferver e Kyungsoo suspirou conformado antes de ir até o fogão e tirar a chaleira de cima dele, colocando-a na bancada em um favor silencioso. Em seguida, deu um abraço em Baekhyun, daqueles bem quentinhos e acolhedores, e deixou um beijinho na bochecha. _Eu não deveria te mimar tanto_ , ele sempre dizia meio ranzinza.

Baekhyun passou o resto da manhã pensando naquilo. Assumia que tinha insegurança sim, e quem não tinha perto de alguém como Jongin? Mas… enxergá-lo com outro filtro? Ele já fazia aquilo. Baekhyun enxergou Jongin em 360°, de tantas formas ao longo dos anos que nem lembrava mais. Às vezes era como um cara apaixonado, em outras era com um toque de distância, e, na maioria de vezes, como motivo de seus poemas, sua musa particular. Mas, pensando bem, havia um ponto de vista inédito. Lembrou da novidade que sentiu quando o viu envergonhado, o rosto queimando em tons vermelhos enquanto a risada soava diferente. A sensação de que alguma coisa nova surgia em sua vida. Como se desse o primeiro passo num caminho que acreditava ter trilhado antes. Era estranho, e não conseguia rotular aquele sentimento, mas o guardou no cantinho para acessar novamente na próxima sessão de terapia.

Enquanto as horas passavam e o almoço se aproximava, tentou assistir algum filme, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Sua mente estava no Twitter, na tentação de acessá-lo para ver o que as pessoas estavam falando, o que Jongin tinha respondido.

Quando percebeu, já estava com o celular na mão, o olhar atento à _hashtag_ do programa. No entanto, uma outra chamou a atenção no meio daquela bagunça de interações sobre a resposta de Jongin. Baekhyun entreabriu os lábios, surpreso, quando se deparou com ela. Achou que as coisas estavam voltando ao normal novamente, mas era óbvio que estava errado. Aparentemente, a _hashtag_ _#meusapatinhodecristal_ tinha causado mais alvoroço ainda.

 **pq ela desce sobe empina e rebola @booyajoy:** não acreditoooo nessa tag que ÓDIO tô rindo tanto #meusapatinhodecristal

| **[yeri? yeri!] @yeriirey:** o jongin é príncipe contemporâneo passando de perfil em perfil até achar a cinderela que ele gosta

| **pq ela desce sobe empina e rebola @booyajoy:** e a gente jurando que ele seria web dom

| **[yeri? yeri!] @yeriirey:** ingênuas demais, ele sempre teve essa cara de corno que ouve banda indie

 **rrrrraw @yu_ta:** #meusapatinhodecristal o jeito como as pessoas engajam assunto aleatório no twitter é diferente

 **vai luan @hyuckbestboy:** #meusapatinhodecristal a quantidade de podólatra acessando a hashtag neste momento,

 **seu inferno astral @sun_and_mi:** jongin príncipe vem aqui acho que o sapatinho cabe no meu pé #meusapatinhodecristal

 **tem gente que eu só quero descer a porrada @yoojeong:** aqui na seoul university também temos princesas se quiser aparecer pra dar um oi fica à vontade viu @kjonginn #meusapatinhodecristal

| **joohyun @joohyun_:** quem é esse

| **tem gente que eu só quero descer a porrada @yoojeong:** te conto na dm amiga

 **quer dançar? o tigrão vai te ensinar @hooooshi:** noite de fortes emoções mas não vamos esquecer que o jongin pediu pra não encherem saco do menino lá #meusapatinhodecristal _[you gotta be bold, [yeri? yeri!], link para mudar o facebook de cor e outros 53 curtiram o tweet]_

Baekhyun ainda estava um pouco assustado com a proporção do assunto, mas ler aquele _tweet_ o deixou mais calmo. Não significava que todos iriam respeitar o pedido, mas pelo menos a maioria estava consciente dele. Principalmente Jongin. Será que ele tinha respondido o poema?

 **não sou fc do ben10, inferno @tenn:** não acredito que estão dando voz pra minha fanfic esse momento é meu!!!! #meusapatinhodecristal

 **jaehyun @jaehyunb0m_:** o bs neste exato momento lavando o pé no tanque pra receber a comitiva do príncipe jongin #meusapatinhodecristal

| **disse o putinho @mingyu97:** caralho você tá em todo lugar

 **alexa, play anavitória @dodoyoung:** muito bom o engajamento mas quem quiser saber mais sobre o festival de artes que vai acontecer aqui na yonsei é só vir de dm #meusapatinhodecristal

| **youtube > vídeo de gatinhos > pesquisar @taeyongf:** você sempre faz TUDO te amo

 **veterinária por odiar humanos @vivivivi:** #meusapatinhodecristal o surto

| **medicina por amor @guardiansuho:** ontem mesmo você tava falando disso

| **veterinária por odiar humanos @vivivivi:** não dá pra levar a sério jun a galera é muito emocionada

A resposta de Sehun o intrigou. Num clique, acessou o perfil dele e procurou nos últimos tweets alguma insinuação de explicações ou do programa do dia anterior.

 **veterinária por odiar humanos @vivivivi:** muito chique assistir a entrevista ao vivo mas o chanyeol não parava de rir foi um inferno

 **veterinária por odiar humanos @vivivivi:** um like e eu tiro o chanyeol do grupo

| **veterinária por odiar humanos @vivivivi:** @guardiansuho dá like agora ou nosso acordo de amizade colorida termina aqui

| **medicina por amor @guardiansuho:** calma meu amor tô chegando meu amor vou cuidar do meu amor

| **veterinária por odiar humanos @vivivivi:** consegui 3 likes o block vem

| **construo bar em casas + info no fixado @yeollie:** oi gente boa noite para de me xingar nos comentários que vocês não me conhecem vocês não sabem como eu sou quem eu sou vocês nem moram aonde eu moro vai se foder todo mundo vai tomar no meio do cu caralho

Chanyeol. O perfil dele era o próximo.

 **construo bar em casas + info no fixado @yeollie:** o sehun me acusando injustamente!!

 **construo bar em casas + info no fixado @yeollie:** @kjonginn não acredita nele

| **kj @kjonginn:** por que você fez isso comigo chanyeol eu te amava

| **construo bar em casas + info no fixado @yeollie:** eu tava achando sua reação bonitinha você não pode me julgar

| **kj @kjonginn:** muito bonitinho mesmo me ver passar VERGONHA e rir

| **construo bar em casas + info no fixado @yeollie:** eu nunca te vi tão vermelho niniiii

| **construo bar em casas + info no fixado @yeollie:** falando sobre tons de amarelo alexa play a mais romântica que você encontrar

| **kj @kjonginn:** já chega vou te dar sb

Ver os amigos próximos de Jongin falando sobre sentimentos fez com que uma pontada de ansiedade acompanhasse Baekhyun pelo resto da tarde. Ele compareceu às aulas apenas fisicamente, porque não conseguia se concentrar no que os professores falavam. Enquanto atravessava o corredor até a saída do prédio, quase esbarrou em um calouro, e o susto o obrigou a prestar atenção no presente.

Ainda não tinha respondido Jongin. Não tinha sequer tido coragem para abrir a mensagem e ler, se é que ela existia mesmo. O poema parecia uma forma justa — e dramática, admitia — de deixar o assunto esfriar por mais alguns dias. Mas após refletir com mais calma, concluiu que ele merecia um contato. Baekhyun também tinha dúvida sobre a parte em que ele disse que queria conhecer seus tons de amarelo. No início, quando separou todo o pandemônio de pensamentos e dedicou alguns instantes analisando aquele, achou que Jongin tinha sido doce. Sensível com seu poema, como sempre. O receio de estar recebendo aquela reação por _pena_ tentou assombrá-lo, mas Baekhyun focou a atenção em outros afazeres para não cair naquele ciclo que não fazia bem.

Quando retomou à reflexão, já em casa, achou que estava na hora de fazer o que tinha planejado: dizer que estava apenas bêbado, a pergunta era só uma brincadeira que tomou proporções que nenhum deles tinha controle, e que Jongin estava mais do que certo em fingir que ela não existia. Baekhyun também seguiria da mesma forma. Nada de tons amarelos que pudessem levá-lo a revelar sua identidade. Por Deus, não conseguia nem olhar para Jongin sem querer morrer de vergonha, imagina desenvolver alguma amizade… ou seja lá o que se passasse na cabeça alheia. Baekhyun estava bem esclarecido sobre como deveria continuar.

As palavras de Kyungsoo sobre perder a oportunidade de ficar no radar de Jongin o incomodaram por ínfimos segundos, mas as expulsou rápido.

Horas depois, quando já estava pronto para dormir, ouviu batidas na porta e o pedido baixo de Jongdae para entrar.

— O Soo me contou da conversa que tiveram — disse ele assim que sentou na beirada da cama.

Baekhyun se ajeitou melhor debaixo das cobertas e preferiu não responder.

— Mas ele não sabe de uma coisa… um segredo que o Sehun me contou ontem — continuou. — Um segredo sobre o Jongin.

— O que é? — indagou ansioso, percebendo a ação apenas quando ouviu o riso fraco de Jongdae.

— O Jongin imprime todos os seus poemas e guarda num caderninho.

Baekhyun sentiu o coração dar um solavanco.

Jongdae acrescentou:

— Segundo o Sehun, ele disse que começou porque achava todos bonitos, mas agora é sobre… apego emocional? Ele não conversa muito sobre isso com os amigos, mas eles têm algumas teorias. Sabe como é. Conhecem o Jongin há tanto tempo quanto a gente se conhece.

— Por que ele nunca disse isso nas respostas das perguntas do BS?

— Não sei.

Baekhyun não entendia. Se Jongin tinha tanto apego aos poemas, por que não contar? Bom, talvez a resposta fosse mais simples do que imaginava. Talvez contar implicasse em entrar em contato com alguém que Jongin _nem conhecia_ , que claramente sentia _coisas_ por ele, e se colocar numa posição que pudesse ser lida como _dar esperanças_. Jongin gostava dos poemas e nada mais. Contudo, mesmo com a conclusão dura, Baekhyun ficou feliz. A pessoa que inspirava seus poemas apreciava-os além de respostas gentis e elogios que poderiam ser da boca pra fora.

— Uau, isso é… surpreendente.

— Pois é. Achei que deveria saber. O Sehun comentou por alto, mas percebi que ele se arrependeu depois. Acho que é algo íntimo demais do Jongin e ele contou por impulso. Mas pensa nisso, Baek. O sapatinho de cristal serve nesse teu pé feio.

— Meu pé é lindo, tá legal?

— Aham, sei.

— Jongdae… obrigado por ter ido na rádio comigo.

— E perder seu _gay panic_ ao vivo? Sem chance — brincou, arrancando uma risada gostosa de Baekhyun. — Te amo.

— Também te amo. E o Kyungsoo também te ama.

— Você realmente acha?

Baekhyun assentiu. Jongdae sorriu antes de se levantar e ir em direção à porta, sua figura como uma sombra atravessando a escuridão do quarto encerrando a conversa.

Olhando para o teto, Baekhyun passou longos minutos pensando. Não pretendia responder Jongin tão cedo, mas aquela informação conseguiu mudar sua decisão. Nunca tinha sequer imaginado um cenário como aquele. Saber que ele tinha todo o cuidado de fazer cópias dos poemas e guardá-las fez um sorriso bobo tomar conta de seus lábios. Alcançou o celular embaixo do travesseiro e acessou a conversa entre eles.

**kj**

| você apareceu!

| oi!

| como você tá?

_ontem, 19:14_

eu tô bem |

quer dizer, não sei |

isso tudo é… inesperado |

_enviada há 3 segundos_

Assim que bloqueou o celular e conseguiu respirar com mais calma, sentiu o aparelho vibrar. Não imaginava que Jongin estava online, e sabia que não conseguiria dormir bem sem ver o que ele estava respondendo. Não pensou duas vezes antes de ceder ao impulso, os polegares automaticamente pairando sobre o teclado antes mesmo de terminar de ler as respostas.

| essa hashtag tá me infernizando o dia todo

| mas não me surpreende, as pessoas conhecem os seus poemas

| são sempre tão lindos e delicados

| eu amei o que me mandou ontem

ah… fico feliz que tenha gostado |

| eu sempre gosto

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, o coração acelerando. Não sabia o que responder, mas Jongin foi rápido em não deixar a conversa morrer.

| se você quiser eu posso pedir no twitter pras pessoas pararem com a hashtag

não precisa |

tô dando boas risadas com ela |

acho que vai ser deixada de lado eventualmente, só nos resta aguardar |

| sempre shiparam a gente

| acho que você acabou se tornando querido pra elas também

_recebido há 7 segundos_

| eu tô um pouco envergonhado, desculpa

| não imaginei que me responderia tão rápido

| tô nervoso

Jongin era tão adorável que Baekhyun quis soltar um gritinho meio eufórico e frustrado, mas se conteve. Estava agindo sob uma descarga de adrenalina que tinha dominado seu corpo, e por isso não estava administrando bem as próprias reações. O mantra de pensar antes de falar nasceu e morreu no último programa, e ele estava pacificamente consciente daquilo.

eu também tô nervoso |

é diferente não colocar o -bs no final de uma pergunta |

| finge que aqui é o meu curious cat

| me manda a pergunta que pretendia mandar antes de sábado

A _mamada_. Baekhyun sentiu as bochechas esquentando. Era um assunto que eles fingiriam que não existia, mas aquela decisão tornava tudo mais embaraçoso ainda.

acho que eu te mandaria alguma música, mas não lembro o nome agora |

como tá indo os ensaios pro festival? |

| tá me enlouquecendo, tirando meu couro mesmo

| você pretende ir?

não sei |

| queria que você fosse :((

| minha apresentação é inspirada numa música que me mandou

sério? |

| sim hahaha

qual? |

Baekhyun achou que estava prestes a morrer de nervosismo. Jongin demorou alguns segundos a mais para responder, os três pontinhos preenchendo o final da mensagem como se ele estivesse digitando e apagando as palavras.

| você vai descobrir se for me ver

ah é, tinha esquecido que sua performance vai ser uma surpresa |

| hmmm

| isso significa que você ouviu o programa ontem?

Jongin ainda não fazia a menor ideia de quem era o BS, o que era excelente, mas a sensação de estar enganando-o surgiu. Tinha noção de que uma coisa levou à outra e chegou no ponto que preferia manter o anonimato, mas ainda assim aquela acusação soou pertinente o suficiente para confundir suas decisões. Pela primeira vez, imaginou quais poderiam ser as consequências de revelar seu nome. Eram tantas possibilidades que preferiu não se deixar levar por elas naquele momento.

eu ouvi |

gosto dos apresentadores |

| eles são legais, gosto deles também

| ouço o programa sempre quando tô terminando algum trabalho

| esse ano tá sendo foda por causa da monografia e tcc

argh, nem me fale |

tem dias que eu olho pro meu documento em branco e choro |

| entendo o sentimento

| acho que a minha orientadora me odeia

já a minha é super ligada em prazos. o problema é que eu não sou |

nada que eu me orgulhe, btw |

| que isso, estamos entre amigos aqui

| se eu começar a listar pra você todos os meus problemas com a minha orientadora também não vou me orgulhar

mas você se garante na prática |

você dança tão bem |

| já me viu dançar antes?

| ops

| desculpa, isso atiçou a meu lado sherlock holmes, mas já guardei ele aqui

| é que tô tão curioso sobre você

| até então só conhecia seus poemas, e agora tô falando contigo e conspirando contra orientadoras

| isso é muito doido

sim!! |

você tá sendo tão diferente do que eu imaginava |

| hahaha

| e o que você imaginava?

não sei |

você ri com hahaha acho que isso é a única coisa que eu sabia que continuou a mesma |

| ah não, agora vai ter que me contar

| que impressão eu te passei esses anos todos?

| e, ei

| como você ri?

rir com aksjwoidjxmkaxowd é maior é melhor |

todo mundo sabe disso |

| pois eu discordo

| meu hahaha é sucinto e eficaz, demonstra meu ponto com clareza

e o meu kzxjkzsaksj demonstra minha gargalhada com a mesma praticidade |

| justo

| mas me diz então

| o que você tá achando das novas descobertas sobre a minha pessoa nesta conversa

tô te achando meio doido por conversar assim com um desconhecido que te manda pergunta anônima há 3 anos |

mas nenhuma novidade até então |

estamos no twitter |

| por que eu não falaria com você, bs?

| me manda um monte de poema bom, poxa

e você sempre me respondeu com muito carinho, obrigado |

é foda ter crush em pessoas na internet e você é bem disputado |

e sei lá |

me passava a atmosfera de uma pessoa ponderada e polida |

o tipo de pessoa que responde com letra maiúscula e ponto final no fim da frase |

e que curte poemas clássicos e lê apenas livros chiques |

| sinto muito estragar sua fanfic mas eu li a saga inteira de crepúsculo

| e não vou mentir

| o jacob foi meu primeiro crush homem

meu deus?? meu amigo também era fã de crepúsculo |

mas!!! |

i’ve connected the dots, você malha pra ficar que nem seu primeiro crush |

uau |

isso sim é surpreendente |

| hahahah

| eu faço academia porque a dança exige muito do meu corpo, ok?

e anda só com caras malhados por coincidência? |

tá bom |

| o chanyeol eu conheço desde moleque

| o sehun conheci no ensino médio

| e o jun aqui na faculdade

in conclusion: só homem gostoso como o jacob é |

| fato: o jacob é gostoso

| mas e daí desde quando isso é um fator pra eu só andar com homem assim?

desde quando você anda com homem assim kkzjdkjzkjfk |

sempre achei que você só dá chance pra pessoa assim também |

| ouch

| essa doeu

| vou até parar de pedir biscoito com foto minha malhando pra não confundir mais pessoas por aí

não faz isso por favor a nação nini biased vai sofrer muito :(( |

| nini biased hahahaha que inferno tô rindo muito

| você é engraçado

| é gostoso falar com você

| eu já sabia que você era um cara doce

| mas essa conversa me surpreendeu 1000% pra melhor

| pena que você ri com ksjaksjihdakjd

| mas acho que posso tolerar isso

Sendo totalmente honesto consigo mesmo, Baekhyun não lembrava da última vez que tinha se sentido tão confortável conversando com alguém. Sabia que seria uma situação completamente diferente se estivessem cara a cara, e por isso agradecia por estar escondido pelos cobertores; a madrugada guardando aquela interação como um segredo.

A maneira como era respondido soava tão natural, que conseguiu imaginar que Jongin poderia estar sorrindo do mesmo jeito que havia sorrido na rádio. Aquela conversa era _real_ , baseada em fatos, e não nos _e se_ que costumava levar como única possibilidade provável.

A realidade o levou a lembrar da resposta que ele tinha dado no programa. Baekhyun sabia que ela era uma proposta que insinuava uma possível amizade entre eles, mas como alimentar algo que começou através de sentimentos genuínos de sua parte? Jongin continuaria sendo gentil e enxergando Baekhyun como um cara _engraçado e gostoso de conversar_ , e apenas isso. Mas Baekhyun se afastaria fingindo que tudo ficaria bem e não enviaria mais poemas, porque não queria Jongin apenas como um amigo. Assumia que estava completamente apaixonado por ele. Foram três anos de _crush_ transmutando em paixão, e mesmo que levasse tudo de forma leviana, no fundo sabia. Sentia. Queria mais. Queria tudo ou nada. E aquela conclusão se tornou dolorosamente amarga, fluindo até se transformar em lágrimas marejando seus olhos.

Por alguns minutos, cegou-se pelos _contras_. Por alguns minutos, foi mais fácil continuar se boicotando. Mas depois de algum tempo, enquanto tentava esconder todos os _prós_ , se permitiu senti-los um pouco.

Jongin imprimia e guardava todos os seus poemas.

Jongin o respondia com carinho, com curiosidade, e de um jeito inimaginável que mudava tudo o que acreditava sobre ele.

Jongin queria conhecer seus tons de amarelo. Baekhyun queria mostrá-los. E poderia tentar. Poderia perguntar se era apenas como um amigo, e, se a resposta fosse positiva, poderia finalmente seguir em frente. Depois de tantos anos preso na indecisão, olhando para as possibilidades estando em cima do muro, talvez fosse a hora de se priorizar de verdade e entender que Jongin era uma tentativa que estava ao alcance das mãos se realmente quisesse. Mas quanto queria? Até que ponto estava disposto a mostrar quem era? A sensação de empoderamento foi embora tão rápida quanto veio, detida atrás da porta que lutava para manter fechada.

Baekhyun ainda era covarde demais.

me diz uma coisa |

o que você quis dizer com querer conhecer meus tons de amarelo? |

| a mesma coisa que você quando me mandou o poema

| quero te conhecer além deles

| quero te deixar conhecer mais de mim

| a gente já se surpreendeu tanto só com essa conversa

| não acha?

7.

Sexta-feira ou _“Vai dj… toca aquela pra eu pensar no moreno.”_

De todas as maneiras que imaginou começar aquele dia, não achou que seria ouvindo seu nome sendo pronunciado pela voz de Jongin.

Não era novidade que Baekhyun estava se escondendo dele desde a noite anterior. E, com se esconder, lê-se deixar de respondê-lo para dar gritinhos abafados no travesseiro, desativar o wi-fi e passar a noite acordado olhando para o teto em busca de respostas que definitivamente não encontraria ali. Jongin querendo conhecê-lo melhor? Baekhyun sabia que não estava preparado para aquele contexto, embora assumisse que sim, ser amigo de Kim Jongin era algo que sonhava há anos. Em noites insones onde a única companhia que tinha eram os próprios pensamentos, sua mente traçava planos fantasiosos sobre criar uma amizade e conquistá-lo romanticamente através dela, como se estivesse num filme de comédia romântica ou algo do tipo. Mas entre planejar e concretizar aquele plano, ele preferia ficar apenas com a primeira opção. Kim Jongin, apaixonando-se por alguém como Byun Baekhyun, _pff_. Só em seus sonhos.

Mas!

Mas.

A conversa entre eles havia sido tão _diferente_. Totalmente distante das _fanfics_ que criava antes de dormir.

E desde então Baekhyun já não sabia mais o que pensar, muito confuso para processar tanta coisa num período tão curto de tempo. Não queria ser apenas amigo dele, mas também não queria se afastar. Se contasse aquele dilema para Kyungsoo, provavelmente seria xingado até suas próximas gerações; e era por esse motivo que continuaria quieto, um fantasma andando pelo campus — e daquela vez o plano daria certo!

Quer dizer, deu certo até aquele instante em que olhou ao redor e percebeu que não tinha mais ninguém no corredor além dele e de Jongin, que sorria e olhava em sua direção enquanto se aproximava. Ou seja, a possibilidade de ele estar se referindo a _outro_ Byun Baekhyun era nula. E sim, Baekhyun chegou a pensar nessa situação quando o viu. Um cenário onde Kim Jongin o procurava estava bem distante de sua realidade até então. Foi por isso que quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado, o coração deu um solavanco tão grande que quase obrigou suas pernas a correrem para longe e se esconder, tipo, _pra sempre_. Jongin tinha descoberto que Baekhyun era o BS? Não, aquilo era impossível. Certo? _Impossível_. Mas por um ínfimo segundo, botou fé na estratégia de apagar seu perfil e sumir do Twitter só por precaução.

Aquele momento provava tudo o que já sabia: estava aterrorizado com a conversa. Aterrorizado com os rumos que estavam tomando, rumos que não tinha previsto e que incomodavam um pedaço de seu coração que conhecia bem. Baekhyun sabia, bem lá no fundo, que o incômodo que sentia era por estar saindo de sua zona de conforto. E que, por consequência, aquela conclusão diagnosticava uma nova condição que não queria prolongar: enfrentar o Jongin da _vida real_ era muito mais assustador do que imaginar situações hipotéticas antes de dormir.

— Ainda bem que consegui te encontrar — disse Jongin assim que o alcançou.

Somente então Baekhyun notou que tinha travado, as pernas se negando a seguir os comandos básicos e o corpo de repente sem saber como se portar de um jeito naturalmente relaxado. Ficou alguns segundos inerte, a voz parada na garganta enquanto observava Jongin de pertinho, do jeito que sempre quis fazer. Sua cabeça, ao contrário da passividade que seus gestos fingiam transmitir, estava repleta de caos e de sua voz gritando em desespero. _Responde ele. Sério. Tá ficando constrangedor a cada segundo que passa, só responde qualquer coisa!_

Mas Jongin estava tão bonito! A franja caindo sobre os olhos, a camisa preta lisa e o jeans de sempre. E mesmo assim, parecia o homem mais lindo do mundo. Era injusto. Enquanto isso, Baekhyun nem conseguia lembrar o que tinha vestido antes de sair de casa. Era só olhar para baixo e checar, mas retribuir o olhar de Jongin era prioridade naquele momento.

— Estava me procurando há muito tempo? — Baekhyun perguntou num lampejo de bom senso, seu cérebro finalmente obedecendo seus pedidos desesperados.

— Sim… o seu prédio é tão antigo, nunca entrei aqui antes — Jongin respondeu enquanto olhava ao redor com curiosidade.

Baekhyun concordou. O prédio de Comunicação Social era um dos mais antigos do campus e demorou semanas para se encontrar ali dentro. Também era estranho que ele nunca estivesse cheio. Os corredores nunca estavam ocupados demais, parecia magia. Kyungsoo e Jongdae costumavam brincar dizendo que era o cenário perfeito para um filme de terror. Naquele instante, no entanto, Baekhyun começava a acreditar que parecia mais um cenário de filme de comédia. Ele, um personagem clichê que só passa vergonha; e Jongin, bom… era o lindo e querido Jongin. Autoexplicativo.

— É meio complicado entender a logística, mas você se acostuma — comentou numa casualidade que não imaginava performar naquela situação. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Ah, não… não é nada muito sério. Eu só queria falar com você, se tiver tempo — Jongin pediu.

Baekhyun sentiu que poderia ter um AVC ali mesmo.

— Comigo? Agora?

— Sim. Quer dizer, se não estiver disponível eu posso deixar isso pra lá, não é nada tão urgente — disse com uma risadinha que parecia um tanto nervosa.

Baekhyun ignorou aquele detalhe para se adiantar na resposta:

— _Não!_ Não — corrigiu-se num tom mais brando ao notar que estava sendo agitado demais. — Pode ser agora, sem problema. Não tenho mais aulas hoje.

Era mentira. Baekhyun tinha mais uma aula, para qual estava atrasado, aliás, mas aquilo realmente importava quando estava ali, frente a frente com o cara por quem era completamente apaixonado? Sua cabeça estava em branco, uma tela em stand-by onde tudo o que poderia ser visto era Kim Jongin. Nem se surpreendeu com a facilidade em que seus planos de ignorá-lo foram por água abaixo tão rápido.

Jongin sorriu mais tranquilo antes de dizer: — Podemos ir pra cafeteria aqui perto?

 _Eu vou pra onde você quiser, meu amor_ , Baekhyun pensou.

— Claro. Eu tô com fome mesmo — aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.

O caminho até a cafeteria foi resumido a uma conversa simples entre quase conhecidos. Jongin perguntou sobre o curso de Baekhyun, que tentou responder tudo com naturalidade, mesmo que por dentro estivesse pedindo ao universo _por favor, por favor, por favor, não estraga tudo! Ele já deve me achar estranho o suficiente._

— Admiro muito a maneira como vocês levam o programa — Jongin disse após ocuparem uma das mesas. — Eu não conseguiria manter um papo tão interessante por tanto tempo — acrescentou.

— Agradeço o elogio, mas acredite, não tem nada de surpreendente nisso. Eu e o Kyungsoo gostamos muito de falar, e calhou do professor responsável gostar da nossa dicção e química amigável… no fim terminamos com um programa semanal e um monte de ouvintes tão doidinhos quanto a gente — comentou sorrindo.

E eles não tinham uma pauta para o programa daquela noite. Baekhyun guardou a informação e quase riu com a coincidência. Jongin elogiando o andamento do programa enquanto eles nem se organizavam o suficiente… era bom nem mencionar aquele detalhe pra não perder a pose de profissional interessante.

— Mas ainda assim é legal ouvir vocês. Durante a entrevista eu mal consegui responder direito por causa do nervosismo. — Jongin disse com uma risada envergonhada.

Baekhyun queria guardar aquela cena para sempre na memória.

— Você foi ótimo, não se preocupa.

— É gentil da sua parte, mas as circunstâncias não me deixaram muito confortável. Sabe, a _hashtag_ nos Assuntos do Momento e tudo mais.

Falar daquela parte da entrevista fez com que o receio crescesse rapidamente em Baekhyun. Aquele era um território perigoso, e toda a atmosfera tranquila que tinham construído se transformou sutilmente em tensão.

— Ah… é. — Baekhyun queria ter respondido algo mais coerente, mas de repente lembrou que Jongin tinha um assunto específico que os levou até ali, e que ele poderia muito bem ser algo relacionado ao Baekhyun ser o BS.

Era aquilo. Jongin tinha descoberto. A casa caiu.

 _Não, a casa não caiu_ , Baekhyun se forçou a pensar. _Não dá bandeira, porra._

Aparentemente Jongin não tinha notado a leve mudança da dinâmica entre eles, porque engatou um assunto novo assim que o silêncio ameaçou se instaurar.

— É engraçado, nunca imaginei que estaria conversando com você assim.

— Por quê? — Baekhyun questionou.

— Ah, sei lá. Você sempre pareceu tão inacessível.

O semblante de Baekhyun foi tomado por confusão.

— Como assim?

— Você sempre pareceu meio… _inalcançável_ para meros mortais como eu — Jongin explicou.

Aquilo era um absurdo. Baekhyun sentiu até um pouco de ofensa amargando seu peito. Ele, inacessível? Desde quando? Era Jongin o cara com milhares de seguidores que só andava com os modelos de cueca da Calvin Klein. Aquela acusação era tão injusta! Mas tudo bem, estavam ali, pela primeira vez tendo uma conversa decente — Baekhyun ignorou totalmente a conversa da noite anterior, porque de repente sentia-se um mentiroso enganando Jongin — e era importante manter as feições neutras e o tom educado. Okay. Tentou enxergar o lado positivo: era interessante descobrir que Jongin também tinha seus delírios. Baekhyun? Inalcançável? Tá bom.

— Mas é você quem anda com um monte de caras bonitões que poderiam ser modelos de revista ou algo do tipo — respondeu por impulso.

Tudo bem, talvez estivesse um pouquinho irritado com a acusação.

Jongin riu.

— Você acha meus amigos bonitões?

— Você não acha?

Jongin ponderou e assentiu. Um silêncio bem-vindo tomou conta deles, e numa troca de olhares cúmplice, decidiram pedir algo para comer. Assim que o atendente saiu com seus pedidos anotados num bloquinho, Baekhyun sentiu que seus ânimos estavam mais controlados antes de proferir:

— O que queria falar comigo?

Jongin entreabriu os lábios e ficou alguns instantes sem saber o que dizer. A atitude acanhada não passou despercebida por Baekhyun.

— É uma coisa meio… _argh_ , como posso começar? — Jongin respondeu meio inquieto, fazendo com que Baekhyun sentisse mais curiosidade ainda. — Junmyeon me deu a ideia de te procurar, mas ele nunca tem boas ideias... Tá sentindo calor? De repente esquentou, será que é o ar-condicionado? — reclamou enquanto mexia na gola da camisa.

Baekhyun passou alguns segundos preso naquela reação. Jongin estava… nervoso? Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo? Ah, não. Duas pessoas nervosas era a receita para o fracasso, e Baekhyun estava mais do que consciente de que, entre eles, Jongin é quem deveria ser o cara calmo.

Contudo, aparentemente precisaria tranquilizá-lo, o que era… muito estranho. Parecia que tinha entrado em um universo paralelo ou algo do tipo. De repente percebeu todos os olhares esporádicos que recebiam das pessoas ao redor, o som ambiente das conversas engolindo os segundos silenciosos que se instalaram entre eles.

— É, deve ser o ar-condicionado. — Decidiu concordar, o olhar passeando de relance pela brisa fresca que agitava as folhas das árvores do lado de fora.

Jongin suspirou desanimado.

— Ah… deve estar me achando um estranho.

— Não. Por que acha isso?

— Não sei. Não tô me reconhecendo desde domingo. É como se eu tivesse tido uma epifania tão forte e pesada que meu corpo físico não anda de acordo com meus pensamentos. Isso é muito doido? — _Domingo. A pergunta do BS_. Baekhyun começou a juntar as peças, o medo de ter sido descoberto voltando como ondas. — Já se apaixonou antes, Baekhyun? — Jongin acrescentou.

Baekhyun sentiu a pressão baixar. Era aquilo. Desmaiaria ali, na frente de Jongin.

— Hã?

— Ah, que droga. Desculpa. — Jongin se exasperou, os olhos arregalados. — Me desculpa, não queria ser invasivo. A gente nunca se falou e do nada eu te pergunto uma coisa dessas, me desculpa mesmo.

— Não, tudo bem! A pergunta só é meio… curiosa.

— Eu me precipitei fazendo ela, desculpa. É que eu quero te pedir um favor, mas ao mesmo tempo tô inseguro sobre ele. Quer dizer, vai contra tudo o que eu tentei cultivar, mas só agora percebi o quão importante ele é pra mim.

Baekhyun tentou acalmar o coração que batia rápido, a desconfiança ganhando espaço. Teve medo da resposta da pergunta que estava prestes a fazer.

— Parece ser algo sério, como posso ajudar?

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio enquanto o atendente entregava os pedidos. Jongin estava um pouco corado. Baekhyun não sabia se saía correndo ou ficava ali achando tudo absurdamente bizarro. Em dois ou três pedaços, comeu quase metade da fatia de torta de chocolate que havia pedido, só para tentar aplacar o nervosismo. Jongin tentou sorver um gole de _macchiato_ e fez uma careta quando quase queimou a língua.

Após um momento onde ambos tentaram fingir que não estavam ansiosos, Jongin prosseguiu:

— Acho que não posso te pedir esse favor se não te explicar o contexto — avisou. — Você sabe sobre o anônimo que me manda perguntas, certo? O BS. Então. A gente meio que conversou ontem.

Baekhyun fingiu estar surpreso.

Jongin continuou:

— Eu já era completamente apaixonado pelos poemas dele. Houveram momentos em que eu pensei em pedir pra falar com ele por mensagem privada, pra agradecer de um jeito mais pessoal, mas achei que ele era como os outros anônimos que me mandam coisas fofas ou de amor só na brincadeira, sabe? Então só deixei a ideia de lado. Mas desde domingo… não me refiro à proposta da mamada. É que eu fiquei a semana toda preocupado com toda a atenção que estavam dando. Se ele nunca quis se revelar antes, era uma escolha dele, e agora todo mundo conhece o perfil do BS por causa de um erro que eu poderia ter evitado se não respondesse à pergunta. Sei lá.

— Não foi culpa sua — Baekhyun disse, o coração batendo pesado. Ouvir o lado de Jongin era inesperado e completamente diferente do que imaginava ter acontecido. Talvez fosse aquele o motivo de ele ter mentido sobre ter sido respondido pelo BS durante a entrevista. Jongin não queria causar mais motivos para especulações.

— Mas ainda assim, eu poderia ter evitado. Enfim... não vou me prolongar nesse erro. Então, ontem a gente conversou. E eu me surpreendi tanto. Ele é diferente do que eu imaginava. Diferente de um jeito bom. Me peguei ponderando a possibilidade de me apaixonar por ele, um cara que nunca vi antes. Isso é loucura? É rápido demais? Eu… mantive sentimentos por outra pessoa até algumas semanas atrás e não foi uma experiência agradável, porque nunca tive coragem de me aproximar, mas com o BS parece que posso recomeçar.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Não sabia mais como lidar com aquela situação. Era muita informação para poucos minutos de conversa. E estava mesmo ficando abafado? Porque começava a sentir calor, o coração acelerado no peito, adrenalina borbulhando nas veias. Olhou ao redor numa tentativa de encontrar o atendente e pedir um copo de água gelada. Talvez uma passagem para Nárnia, se fosse possível.

Por que estavam tendo aquela conversa, afinal? Jongin costumava se abrir facilmente para qualquer pessoa que encontrava? Baekhyun não era o melhor ouvinte. Iria chorar ali mesmo se Jongin contasse por quem estava apaixonado até semanas atrás. Conhecia-se o suficiente, e sabia que não tinha coração forte para ouvir tudo com cara de paisagem e chorar só quando chegasse em casa. Seria tão patético ter que mentir estar emocionado com a situação de Jongin, puta que pariu.

E isso sem contar o fato de Jongin querer algo romântico com o BS. Baekhyun não tinha estrutura emocional para um evento daquele.

— Por isso perguntou se eu já me apaixonei? — inquiriu apenas para não deixar a conversa estranha. Sua vontade mesmo era de gritar _o que diabos estava acontecendo ali, bem na sua frente?_

— É. Mais ou menos. Se você já se apaixonou de verdade, vai entender o sentimento de urgência. E acho que não tem problema falar isso a essa altura do campeonato, desde que tô a fim de outra pessoa agora. Eu era… eu tinha um _crush_ em você, Baekhyun. Mas como a gente não se falava acabei deixando o sentimento morrer.

Aquele seria um ótimo momento para desmaiar de verdade e acordar dias depois fingindo amnésia só pra não ter que continuar aquele diálogo, mas tudo o que Baekhyun conseguiu fazer foi perguntar, totalmente exasperado:

— O quê?! Por que nunca me contou?

— Não sei! — Jongin respondeu um pouco acuado com a explosão de indignação de Baekhyun, encolhendo levemente o corpo. — É por isso que eu tô nervoso. Mesmo que eu já tenha te superado, eu tô te contando isso e é meio que uma confissão atrasada? Mas não sinto mais nada! Nadinha! Honestamente, acho que precisava te dizer isso pra conseguir seguir em frente — apressou-se em explicar.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e se forçou a acalmar o tom de voz, tentando alcançar e encaixar as peças sem enlouquecer, mesmo sabendo que tudo estava em completo _caos_ e nada ali parecia ter sentido.

— Então você tá um pouco apaixonado pelo BS agora. É isso o que quer me dizer?

— Sim.

Puta merda.

— Eu sei que é repentino — Jongin continuou —, é só que… acha que é loucura? Eu estar querendo me envolver com alguém que conheci na internet? Quer dizer, até então eu era medroso demais pra te chamar pra sair…

Baekhyun parou de prestar atenção, a cabeça com mais pensamentos do que conseguia comportar. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, e acordaria em algum momento, totalmente devastado. Ele e o BS eram a mesma pessoa e Jongin acreditava que eram totalmente diferentes, que inferno!

E desde quando Jongin falava sem parar? Jurava que ele era um cara mais contido! Por que o mundo estava girando diferente do nada? Estava tudo errado, descontrolado e definitivamente abrupto. Sabia que estava pisando em território novo desde que tinha aceitado que o Jongin para quem mandava poemas não era o mesmo que continuava falando sem parar ali, bem na sua frente, mas a mudança estava sendo radical demais pra não surtar.

— … e o Chanyeol ficou rindo do meu nervosismo perto de você durante o programa, aquele otário. — A voz de Jongin o trouxe para a realidade de novo. Ele parecia bem empenhado em contar todos os momentos em que manteve o interesse em Baekhyun antes de ponderar o BS, e aquilo era tão doido, loucura total mesmo, coisa de gente tão maluca, que Baekhyun ficou parado, só ouvindo tudo meio embasbacado. — Mas eu disse pra ele que já tinha te esquecido e que o nervosismo era um sentimento residual. Enfim. E por causa disso, depois de te ouvir na rádio, eu comecei a te achar um cara mais legal ainda. Você não riu do BS que nem todo mundo, foi como se tivesse total empatia pelos sentimentos dele. E eu sei que as pessoas riram sem maldade, foi mais pela situação mesmo, mas ainda assim acho que tive essa conexão de confiança com você, e pra mim isso é muito importante. Por isso tô te contando… tudo.

— Pra me pedir um favor. — Baekhyun complementou, a lembrança da intenção da conversa soando distante depois de tantas revelações e desencontros e mentiras.

— Sim. Mas antes, me diz, tá tudo bem entre nós? Depois de eu ter contado isso.

— Tudo ótimo! Quer dizer, vamos seguir em frente, certo? — Não estava ótimo, Baekhyun queria gritar que estava se sentindo um palhaço, um bobo da corte do universo, mas continuou fingindo: — E eu não sabia que você falava tanto. Acho que conseguiria manter um programa assim como eu e Kyungsoo mantemos — disse tentando soar divertido. Não queria que Jongin percebesse que seu emocional estava parecendo uma poça de lama que rolou ladeira abaixo varrendo tudo o que encontrava depois de uma tempestade… ou algo do tipo.

— Isso se tornou um monólogo, né? Me desculpa. Eu guardei tudo por tanto tempo que precisava desabafar. E você pareceu tão receptivo desde o início. — Jongin respondeu meio triste. O coração de Baekhyun apertou um pouquinho.

— Uhum. Entendo.

Não conhecia o Jongin que o encarava do outro lado da mesa. Não conhecia mais nem a si mesmo. Foi como se tivessem puxado o tapete sob seus pés, e agora Baekhyun era embalado com mesma sensação que tinha sentido quando viu o sorriso inédito de Jongin na entrevista. Neste momento, sentindo a frieza da realidade subindo como um arrepio na espinha, concluiu que era novo porque _Jongin_ era novo. Completamente diferente do que tinha idealizado. Até então a suposição daquela possibilidade era fácil de ignorar, mas ali, em frente àquele Jongin que esperava um conselho, acalento ou qualquer coisa, era impossível negar. Era doloroso. O tipo de dor necessária, podando as partes que precisava aparar para que Baekhyun pudesse florescer.

— Não te acho doido por querer estar com alguém que te faz bem — continuou, o peito pesado e a garganta apertando pela vontade de chorar. — É a sua chance de não deixar a oportunidade passar. Você perguntou se eu já me apaixonei antes, e… sim. Me apaixonei. Mas assim como você, eu fui muito bobo e me deixei levar por suposições que nem eram verdadeiras, só pra não encarar a pessoa.

Jongin sorriu compreensivo, e com um tom brando, perguntou:

— E por que não corre atrás do prejuízo agora?

— Ah… acho que a pessoa também via em mim algo que eu não sou, e tenho medo de decepcionar com a realidade.

Baekhyun era o BS, mas ao mesmo tempo não era. Na internet, era aquilo que achava que queriam que ele fosse, e mesmo que Jongin tivesse gostado da sinceridade de seus poemas, no @suzynunaa, mostrava apenas a ponta do iceberg que carregava. Como se revelar como BS se Jongin já tinha esquecido o Byun Baekhyun? Saber sobre o _crush_ que ele nutriu por si surgiu como fogos de artifícios, mas foi embora rápido, as luzes brilhantes apagando lentamente e se perdendo na escuridão. Não trouxe felicidade permanente. Não trouxe nada além de vazio, porque ele e Jongin eram _iguais_. Apaixonados por pessoas que tinham criado nas próprias cabeças.

— O que quer que eu faça, exatamente? — Baekhyun retomou.

A atmosfera mudou novamente, como se tivessem saído abruptamente de uma bolha confortável de familiaridade.

Jongin suspirou ansioso antes de responder:

— Como eu já avisei, foi ideia do Junmyeon, mas acho que pode valer a pena. O BS não me responde desde ontem, quando propus que a gente se conhecesse mais. E eu não quero ficar pressionando ele pelas mensagens, mas ao mesmo tempo quero provar que minhas intenções são verdadeiras. Então pensei em dedicar uma música pra ele no seu programa de hoje. A última música que ele me mandou. Ela vai ser o tema da minha apresentação no festival, mas só ele sabia disso até agora.

— E quer que eu diga diretamente que é pra ele?

— Não, só diz que eu tô dedicando essa música pra uma pessoa, e que ela vai saber quando ouvir.

Baekhyun sorriu, o gesto doce de Jongin timidamente alcançando novos domínios em seu coração.

Não sabia como prosseguir. Tinha a chance de contar a verdade ali mesmo, mas ela era uma linha tênue entre felicidade e desastre. Jongin poderia — e tinha o direito — de se sentir enganado; e Baekhyun, depois de tantas informações e reviravoltas, também precisava de um tempo para pensar. No entanto, a intenção alheia era muito fofa e denotava um interesse genuíno e duradouro, e Baekhyun estava começando a ficar sem saída. Não conseguiria mentir por tanto tempo. O que fazer? Se ele apenas contasse tudo, como Jongin reagiria?

Mas antes que pudesse retomar o assunto, foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar. Como um balde de água fria, Chanyeol entrou na cafeteria acompanhado de Sehun, e eles não hesitaram em cumprimentar Jongin.

Baekhyun se sentiu deslocado, ainda perturbado com a conversa que haviam tido, e se despediu antes que pudessem engatar um diálogo mais longo. Jongin agradeceu por ter sido um bom ouvinte, e quando Baekhyun passou pela soleira da porta da cafeteria, viu o sentimento que alimentava por ele morrendo dentro do peito, deixado para trás flutuando em uma brisa irreal de fantasia; uma brisa que não soprava mais em seu peito.

Através dela, enxergava Jongin como o cara cheio de seguidores, bonito o suficiente para ser um sucesso nas redes sociais e carregar uma imagem perfeita nelas. Mas o que sabia dele fora daquele ambiente? Como Jongin era de verdade? Não apenas no âmbito da habilidade de dança, não era sobre o sorriso educado, o único que acreditava receber, ou a maneira como ele interagia publicamente com os amigos. Não era sobre camuflagens. Tudo o que havia alcançado seu olhar não era nem uma gota perto do oceano que Jongin guardava, então por que insistia em colocá-lo num padrão tão fútil? Enviava poemas _cheios_ sem conhecer o recipiente que os carregaria. Enviava seus melhores sentimentos para uma _conta do Twitter_.

Baekhyun sentiu uma vontade súbita de chorar, de brigar, de se perder naquela epifania tão tardia. Estava sendo tão cruel consigo mesmo. Tão imaturo enquanto vestia Jongin com uma personalidade que existia apenas dentro de uma _timeline_. Tão bobo por achar que ele era inalcançável. Ninguém era. Baekhyun queria alcançá-lo. Baekhyun queria tocá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, reconhecer cada sorriso ou resquício dele que habitasse aqueles lábios, ouvir, ver e entender como ele enxergava o mundo, inserir-se e entender-se nos limites dele. E um dia, se precisasse contar para alguém quando e como se apaixonou por Kim Jongin, responderia com a verdade: _foi amor à segunda vista._

No início daquela manhã, Baekhyun estava completamente apaixonado por um homem ideal que não existia, e no final daquele dia, já não estava mais.

E, quando chegou na rádio para iniciar o programa horas depois, percebeu que estava interessado na possibilidade do que Jongin _poderia ser,_ e ela prometia um jardim repleto de flores coloridas.

— Há boatos de que estamos enrolando este programa em banho-maria porque não temos pauta — disse Kyungsoo, o tom descontraído tirando Baekhyun de seus devaneios. — Bom, podem confirmar os boatos.

— E nós sabemos que isso não é novidade, né, Corujinhas? Mas ainda precisamos entreter vocês nessa sexta-feira! — Baekhyun continuou a abertura do programa, os dois sozinhos no estúdio de gravação. — Então para você, que está em casa porque sair para dar rolês está custando cada vez mais caro, ou que está em casa sem disposição pra sair porque se sente um idoso cansado mesmo estando na faixa dos vinte anos, nós preparamos duas horas de um monte de aleatoriedades! Usem a _hashtag_ do programa e peçam músicas, avisem para quem querem dedicá-las, vamos bancar os cupidos esta noite. Dito isso, eu orgulhosamente apresento nosso novo seguimento, que apelidamos carinhosamente de _vai dj, toca aquela pra eu pensar no moreno._

— Fiquem com a primeira música de hoje enquanto checamos a _hashtag_ — Kyungsoo avisou, a melodia de _Lost In Japan_ , do Shawn Mendes, sobrepondo-se à voz dele gradativamente.

Baekhyun encostou na cadeira e respirou fundo, o coração leve como há muito tempo não sentia. Era gostoso estar tão esclarecido, pela primeira vez na vida estava ciente dos passos que queria dar. Kyungsoo não tinha perguntado nada sobre aquele comportamento, preocupado demais com como levariam duas horas de programa, mas mesmo que perguntasse, Baekhyun não tinha tempo para contar cada detalhe do que tinha acontecido.

Com um suspiro tranquilo, deu uma olhada breve nas interações com a _hashtag_.

 **shipo o et bilu com o chupa cu de goianinha @renra:** oi gente boa noite dedica cardigan da taylor swift pro meu moreno, por favor #corujinhas

| **toda quarta e sexta-feira @yonseicorujinhas:** okay! e quer deixar alguma mensagem junto?

| **shipo o et bilu com o chupa cu de goianinha @renra:** diz pro @/hyuckbestboy que ele é o diamante que mais brilha na minha vida e que eu amo muito ele por sempre assistir alienígenas do passado comigo sem reclamar

 **seu inferno astral @sun_and_mi:** e agora será que eu dedico uma música pra morena? #corujinhas

 **block de seguir @jaem:** #corujinhas bom que o programa já começou com uma música do meu moreno dos sonhos aka shawn mendes

 **chwe not chew @vernoooon:** eu sou a pessoa que tá em casa plena sexta à noite porque não tenho amigos dispostos a sair comigo #corujinhas

| **dk @di_kei:** eu tô LITERALMENTE no quarto ao lado e você nem se importou de chamar pra dar um rolê seu FALSO não fala mais comigo

| **chwe not chew @vernoooon:** quer pedir uma pizza?

| **dk @di_kei:** ai sim de pepperoni por favor

— Já anotei três músicas pro próximo bloco — Kyungsoo proferiu algum tempo depois.

— Ah, okay. Mas primeiro preciso cumprir um favor que prometi pro Jongin.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

— Desculpa, acho que não entendi. Com Jongin você se refere ao _seu_ moreno Kim Jongin, o modelo de calendário gay?

Baekhyun quase revirou os olhos com o apelido corriqueiro, mas se conteve. A euforia causada pela fofoca que ainda nem tinha contado para Kyungsoo começava a vibrar em ansiedade.

— É uma longa história, mas sim. Te conto depois — respondeu, empertigando a postura e se ajeitando em frente ao microfone para iniciar o próximo bloco. Assim que a música terminou e a vinheta do programa indicou que estavam ao vivo novamente, ele continuou: — E voltamos com nossa programação pra você sofrer pela sua morena ou moreno! Nossa primeira música é um pedido do Jongin, @kjonginn no Twitter e Instagram. Sim, ele mesmo, um dos dançarinos principais do Festival de Artes, já se informaram mais sobre o evento? Entrevistamos eles no programa passado! Nosso querido Jongin pediu uma música especial hoje…

— E tem alguma dedicatória? — Kyungsoo complementou, totalmente curioso.

— Segundo o Jongin, a pessoa vai entender que é pra ela quando ouvir a música — respondeu tentando criar uma atmosfera de mistério.

Kyungsoo sorriu intrigado.

— E qual é a música?

Baekhyun selecionou a música que tinha adicionado na playlist daquela noite minutos antes do programa começar, o coração batendo mais rápido ao lembrar que a letra cheia de significados seria o tema da apresentação de Jongin. Apenas imaginar como ele iria dançar e performar aquela melodia fazia um sorriso bobo querer despontar em seus lábios. Jongin faria o que já estava acostumado: arte. Uma arte que tinha conexão com a parte mais vívida de Baekhyun.

— Corujinhas, fiquem com _Best Part_ , do Daniel Caesar _feat_ H.E.R — avisou assim que os primeiros acordes de violão começaram.

Imediatamente Kyungsoo cobriu a boca com a mão, o semblante chocado. Ele sussurrou algo parecido com um xingamento esganiçado, e então os dois ficaram em silêncio apenas ouvindo a música suave que saía de seus fones. Baekhyun se perdeu na sensação reconfortante que sentia, na certeza de que, quando chegasse em casa, responderia Jongin e marcaria de encontrá-lo pessoalmente para explicar tudo. Contar a verdade trazia certo receio na boca do estômago, mas sabia que era o certo. Ser _real_ com Jongin era justo. Era necessário para cultivar novas borboletas no peito.

Enquanto continuavam o programa e anunciavam mais músicas e dedicatórias, Baekhyun sentia uma felicidade diferente começando a brilhar, iluminando novos cantinhos que não sabia que poderia. Quase quarenta minutos depois, após tantas declarações de amor, teve a certeza de que seguiria em frente perseguindo aquela sensação, independentemente de Jongin não aceitá-lo ou querê-lo. E foi engraçado notar que assim como em sua vida, parecia que outras pessoas estavam dispostas a mudar as delas também, prontas para dar uma chance para o amor.

 **medicina por amor @guardiansuho:** por favor, toca style da taylor swift e diz pro meu moreno @/vivivivi que só falta ele entender que a gente merece mais do que umas fodas casuais #corujinhas

| **veterinária por odiar humanos @vivivivi:** ronaldinho gaúcho’s voice: hã? quer namorar comigo?

| **construo bar em casas + info no fixado @yeollie:** AO VIVO

— Baekhyun? Quais são as chances daquele cara ser realmente o Jongin? — Kyungsoo perguntou após se levantar para beber água, a atenção voltada para a janela acima do bebedouro.

Do ponto de vista de Baekhyun, que estava sentado enquanto respondia alguns pedidos no Twitter, o breu da noite fazia com que o reflexo de Kyungsoo fosse mais visível do que a paisagem lá fora. Por isso levantou e foi até a janela também, chocado ao encontrar a figura esguia de Jongin a alguns metros, na entrada do prédio.

— O que você acha que ele tá fazendo aqui? — questionou num sussurro.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Talvez esteja esperando alguém.

Baekhyun sentiu o estômago afundar em intuição. De modo automático, foi até mesa e pegou o celular, acessando a internet em seguida. Assim como imaginou, haviam mensagens recentes de Jongin no Twitter.

**kj**

| não quero ir rápido demais contigo

| mas minhas intenções são reais

| se você quiser o mesmo… toma seu tempo e me responde

_ontem, 23:48_

| ei

| você pode, por favor, ouvir o programa do baekhyun e do kyungsoo hoje?

_21:58_

| tô te esperando na frente do prédio da rádio

_22:51_

— O quê?! — exclamou assustado.

Kyungsoo se aproximou com passos rápidos e olhar preocupado, lendo as mensagens por cima do ombro de Baekhyun. Após um suspiro de realização, ele disse simples:

— Acho que você devia ir lá falar com ele.

Baekhyun ofegou indignado, a cabeça presa em mil e uma possibilidades.

— Como assim, ir lá? O que isso significa, ele descobriu alguma coisa? Ele descobriu, Soo?

— Calma, porra. Talvez ele tenha usado a rádio só como ponto de encontro com o BS.

O refrão final da última música daquele bloco tocava baixo. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em negativa, ignorando insistentemente qualquer conclusão que o colocasse como BS perante os olhos de Jongin. Tudo bem, revelar a verdade era o que ele, de fato, pretendia fazer. Mas não daquela forma, e muito menos sem dar nenhuma bandeira sobre aquilo! O que diabos Jongin estava fazendo ali se não tinha a menor chance de saber que Baekhyun era o BS? A hipótese de Kyungsoo parecia a única plausível. Aproximou-se da janela mais uma vez, a atenção presa na figura solitária abaixo da luz amarelada de um poste. O campus estava vazio naquele horário, e a brisa noturna fazia com que Jongin cruzasse os braços numa tentativa de afastar o frio.

Baekhyun não tinha mais tempo. A música estava quase alcançando o final e Kyungsoo encontrava-se a postos, sentado na própria cadeira e ajeitando o microfone em frente a ele.

— Se eu for lá vai ser muito fácil ele juntar dois mais dois — Baekhyun comentou, sabendo que Kyungsoo nem estava mais prestando atenção naquele dilema.

No entanto, Kyungsoo o surpreendeu com uma resposta:

— Ou você pode ir lá e usar seu melhor lado de ator para dizer que viu ele da janela quando levantou pra beber água.

Era uma possibilidade cabível. Baekhyun acreditaria, se fosse o contrário. Certo. Jongin estava passando frio ali e, sendo o BS e sabendo das mensagens, tinha o dever moral de ir lá e inventar qualquer desculpa para mandá-lo para casa. Ou poderia simplesmente responder que não iria aparecer, mas isso seria destruir as expectativas de Jongin. Descartou imediatamente a solução temporária. Então a questão se transformou em o que diria para Jongin quando o encontrasse.

Se respondesse como BS que não iria encontrá-lo e depois, como Baekhyun, ir até lá e confortá-lo, talvez fosse mais eficiente para amenizar a situação. Mas no fundo, sabia que não tinha mais motivos para sustentar aquela mentira. Estava sem opções, e seus pensamentos percorriam longas jornadas de probabilidades naqueles poucos segundos que levou para tomar uma decisão. No fim, Baekhyun nem racionalizava mais suas ações quando escolheu sair do estúdio, deixando Kyungsoo com a tarefa de continuar o programa.

Com a respiração pesada e olhos marejados, ele saiu do prédio e foi até Jongin, o som de seus passos ecoando através do piso de concreto. Como um estalo de urgência, estava sendo guiado pela necessidade de esclarecer tudo. Mas não sabia _como_. Não sabia mais formar frases coerentes, e mesmo que quisesse, talvez elas nem saíssem do bolo que se formava em sua garganta. O nervosismo era como combustível em suas veias, liberando adrenalina e deixando sua boca seca.

Jongin estava com as feições calmas, e sorriu assim que percebeu que não estava mais sozinho.

Baekhyun sentiu que o coração poderia explodir no peito a qualquer momento.

Eles ficaram frente a frente, a atmosfera familiar e bem-vinda envolvendo-os conforme os segundos passavam. Alguém precisava dar o braço a torcer e começar a conversa, mesmo que o silêncio inicial não soasse estranho. Baekhyun mantinha os lábios entreabertos esperando dizer qualquer coisa, mas não verbalizou nada.

Sob a luz fraca, o semblante de Jongin era contemplativo, e o brilho em seus olhos ficaram mais evidentes. Somente então Baekhyun notou que ele estava usando uma blusa de moletom e uma calça que parecia muito com uma de pijama, a estampa de gatinhos chamando a atenção de imediato.

Com um riso nasalado, Jongin foi quem cortou o silêncio:

— É que eu saí de casa meio às pressas, sabe — explicou a pergunta indireta entre eles.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, a língua molhando os lábios num gesto nervoso.

— É um pijama muito bonito pra não ver a luz do sol — disse em tom de brincadeira, a voz milagrosamente sem soar trêmula.

— Ou, nesse caso, a luz da lua — Jongin complementou.

Baekhyun riu e instintivamente olhou para cima, o céu noturno rebuscado em pontinhos brilhantes. Mais ao longe, a tímida lua minguante ocupava seu espaço.

Jongin se aproximou levemente, a postura relaxada e um sorriso de canto delineando os lábios, como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo intrigante. Baekhyun permaneceu inerte, o olhar perdido nas mechas alheias que balançavam com a brisa que os abraçava. Sentiu um arrepio subir a espinha, e naqueles segundos que aparentavam ser apenas de calmaria, perdeu-se totalmente do que deveria fazer ali. A mente em branco só foi preenchida por alguma informação quando Jongin retomou a conversa.

— Eu estava ouvindo o seu programa — comentou, as palavras pairando apenas entre eles —, e quando você me fez aquele favor, notei uma coisa muito doida. Quando te pedi para tocar a música, não te disse qual era.

Baekhyun sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco, a cabeça processando a informação enquanto revirava as lembranças de horas antes. Era verdade. Jongin não tinha falado o nome da música.

— Ah — respondeu. Àquela altura da conversa, Baekhyun não conseguiria dizer nada muito elaborado, e estava conformado com sua condição.

— Ah — Jongin repetiu, imitando-o com um humor gentil. Baekhyun achava que ele estava magoado, ou, quem sabe, muito puto por dentro. No entanto, Jongin continuou sorrindo calmo durante toda a conversa; a postura casual como se estivessem comentando algo trivial sobre o tempo. — Tem alguma explicação pra isso? Ou você apenas adivinhou qual música era?

Certo, a hora da verdade tinha chegado. Baekhyun tinha agendado consigo mesmo uma data mais distante para lidar com ela, mas tudo bem. Depois de sete dias se martirizando, era agora ou nunca.

— Eu sabia sobre a música porque eu sou o BS.

Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior, as feições inicialmente consternadas abrandando para pensativas em milissegundos.

Baekhyun de repente estava consciente do quão próximos eles estavam, mas não se afastou. Nos ínfimos segundos no qual aguardou a reação alheia, foi assombrado pela sensação aterrorizante de esperar pelo pior.

— Okay. Tudo bem. Imagino que tenha seus motivos para não ter me contado isso — Jongin respondeu. — Mas preciso muito saber se tudo o que conversamos foi real pra você também. Se sentiu o mesmo que eu. Porque abri meu coração pra você na cafeteria, e você me incentivou a seguir em frente com o BS. Então quero saber se estamos na mesma página.

Baekhyun o olhou confuso.

— É só isso? Não tá bravo comigo? Magoado, talvez?

Jongin riu.

— Por que eu estaria?

— Não sei. Você tá tão descontraído e sério ao mesmo tempo enquanto eu tô prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco ou algo do tipo.

— Acha que não tô nervoso? Caralho, eu tô surtando por dentro — Jongin compartilhou, as bochechas coradas destoando sob a luz. — Não tem noção de como tô feliz com isso. Porque, veja bem; você, o cara pelo qual eu fui super apaixonado por meses, coincidentemente é o mesmo cara por quem eu tô a fim agora.

Baekhyun quase engasgou com o ar, os olhos arregalados por causa da declaração alheia.

— Eu não sou aquilo que você viu nos poemas — confessou. — Quer dizer, eu sou parte daquilo, os poemas eram sinceros. Mas aqui, bem na sua frente, eu sou muito mais.

— Eu sei. Também sou mais do que você vê no Twitter — Jongin respondeu.

— Eu sei — Baekhyun repetiu, um sorriso terno brotando nos lábios.

Era simples. Era uma solução que estava ali, diante de seus olhos. E depois de tanto tempo de insegurança, já estava na hora de dar um basta na incerteza. Queria aquele Jongin. Queria aquele cara de pijama, passando frio em frente à fachada vazia, completamente palpável e ao alcance das mãos. E, após trocar um olhar sincero e cheio de palavras não ditas com ele, sabia que era recíproco.

Depois de tantos anos se escondendo, agora eles enxergavam perfeitamente um ao outro. E com um novo começo que nunca imaginou trilhar, sabendo que eram telas em branco prontas para serem preenchidas com novos jardins, precisava se apresentar.

— Byun Baekhyun, muito prazer — disse, ofertando a mão para um aperto.

Jongin sorriu, apertando-a enquanto respondia.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Baekhyun. Meu nome é Kim Jongin.

— Sabe, Jongin, a única coisa que quero manter do nosso passado é a oferta da mamada.

— Ah, graças a Deus. — Jongin respondeu aliviado. Baekhyun riu. — Concordo completamente com a sua decisão. E, desde que estamos seguindo um caminho nada tradicional, posso pedir um beijo mesmo sem nunca termos ido a um encontro?

— Se você não pedisse, eu iria.

Baekhyun findou a distância entre eles.

**goodbye, baby, goodbye @suzynunaa:** _#meusapatinhodecristal_ parece que ele serviu no meu pé

| **jongdae @daekim:** NÃO BRINCA COMIGO ASSIM

| **então tá. @lunamymoon:** deixou de terminar o programa pra ficar tweetando, byun baekhyun?

 **jaehyun @jaehyunb0m_:** que reviravolta foi essa

 **[yeri? yeri!] @yeriirey:** BAEKHYUN??????????????

 **| pq ela desce sobe empina e rebola @booyajoy:** final melhor do que a gente imaginou, amiga

 **| [yeri? yeri!] @yeriirey:** a mão de escrever a fic chega a tremer

 **| cansada. @fairywendy:** escreve depois porque a gente ainda tem um seminário importante pra terminar

 **vc me beijaria por um milhão de dólares? @dino:** uau quem diria que o bs era o baekhyun aka bae suzy biased que sempre falou sobre isso no programa TUDO NA NOSSA FRENTE E A GENTE NUNCA PERCEBEU

 **kj @kjonginn:** em pensar que tudo isso só aconteceu por causa de uma oferta de mamada _[construo bar em casas + info no fixado, medicina por amor, veterinária por odiar humanos e outros 246 curtiram este tweet]_

**Author's Note:**

> Se você chegou até aqui, espero que tenha gostado! Amei desenvolver o Baekhyun nesse contexto, e espero que sua experiência de leitura tenha sido bacana. Muito obrigada por ter dado uma chance a esse meu bebêzinho de 25k.
> 
> Qualquer coisa estou escondida no [twitter](https://twitter.com/mevenustata?s=20)
> 
> Kudos e comentários são muito bem-vindos <3


End file.
